There's a Traitor Among Us!
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Fiona comes back to Knothole after deciding to finally ditch the evil side and join the heroes instead by first apologizing to everyone...including Sonic and Tails!That's when Fiona also decides to ask Tails out!All seems perfect especially when Knothole has a feast to celebrate a recent victory but when Sonic and Tails get poisoned is Fiona really what she says or is she lying?
1. Unexpected Surprises and Arrivals

**Me:Ok another story coming through!  
>Sonic:Really...that's what we're starting with?<br>Sally:Sonic don't be rude!  
>Me:You heard your girlfriend...be nice!<br>Sonic:Hmph...  
>Me:Someone sounds like Shadow*smirks*<br>Sally:You may jinx yourself!  
>Me:What do you mean?<br>Shadow:*pops out of nowhere*Did you call me?  
>Sally:*smirks at author*See?<br>Sonic:What do you want Shadow?  
>Shadow:I want to do the introduction.<br>Sonic:No way Faker I want to do the introductions!  
>Shadow:I say I wanted to do it and I'm doing it Faker and don't steal my name calling words!<br>Me:*turns away from the arguing boys*Sally do you want to do the introduction?  
>Sally:Sure...Warning to Fiona lovers I don't hate Fiona the Fox like that so please don't write bad reviews or anything bad also if you think we should duct tape Sonic and Shadow's mouth...<strong>_**please say yes!**_**  
>Me:So…<br>Sonic&Shadow:Que the story!  
>Me:Not Again!<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>It was a calm morning in Mobius at the Hedgehog House as Sonic the Hedgehog is seen sleeping in his red racecar;his arms and feet are also seen sticking out of his thick blue blanket ...but not all seems so peaceful with the for once resting blue blur because he was having a terrible nightmare!

**Sonic's Nightmare  
><strong>_  
>Sonic was in a small jungle covered in a thick fog;with branches and vines slapping his body every second whenever he took a step."Where am I anyway?"Asked Sonic not really expecting a reply from the empty area around him...so he was surprised when a voice suddenly cut clear through the fog.<em>

_"You're right where I want you Hedgehog!"Yelled the smooth but familiar voice as Sonic began to run towards it only for one of the vines to grab him;causing him to go flying into the dirt as laughter echoed throughout the entire forest as two familiar figures began to walk towards the fallen Sonic who was trying to keep the stars that threatened to keep circling around his head away._

_"How you're doing Sonic?"Asked the smooth voice as Sonic stared into the blue crystal orbs of...Scourge!_

_"What' you're doing here Scourge?"Asked Sonic as he slowly began to get up._

_"Uh,uh I rather you __**stay down for what I'm about to do**__!"Hissed Scourge as he put his foot on Sonic's back before squishing him back into the dirt._

_"Oof!"Yelled Sonic as his mouth instantly got filled to the brim with dirt._

_"I hope you enjoy the show Blue."Said different voice as Sonic looked up into the eyes of...Fiona the Fox._

_"What show?"Asked Sonic as he spat out the dirt._

_"I mean the show of your best friend Miles Prower!"Said Fiona with an evil smile as the fog cleared ahead to reveal Tails tied up with vines from toe-to-neck;his eyes were big and shiny with unshed tears._

_"What're you going to do to him Scourge!"Yelled Sonic as he grabbed Scourge's foot off his back._

_"I wouldn't worry about that Hedgehog."Said Scourge as he snapped his fingers causing the vines around Sonic's foot to slither up around the rest of his body… including his mouth._

_"Mfft!"Mumbled Sonic as Fiona picked him up by the scruff of his neck and handed him to Scourge._

_"Hold him Scourgie while I'll help get the show started."Purred Fiona as she approached Tails holding a cup filled with a red liquid._

_"Mppt!"Screamed Sonic through the vines;wishing that Fiona would just leave Tails alone._

_"Here you go Miles."Said Fiona as she tried to tip the cup towards the fox's mouth._

_"NO!LEAVE ME ALONE!SONIC PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Tails as he kept moving to the side to avoid the strange liquid._

_**"**__**Drink it Squirt!Or else I'll have to make Sonic the center of our little show!**_"_Hissed Fiona threateningly as Tails stared up at an struggling Sonic who was shaking his head._

_Tails only let a tear drop before he opened his mouth reluctantly allowing Fiona to pour the drink down his throat._

_"AHHHH!"Screamed Tails as the vines instantly fell away as if sensing his pain;allowing him to fall to the floor of the jungle shivering._

_"Npht!"Went Sonic as he watched his best friend shrivel up and scream on the ground in pain;Tails grabbed his throat viciously as if it was the cause of all his pain._

_"This is all your fault Hedgehog!If you were fast enough you probably may of been able to save your friend!"Whispered Scourge in Sonic's ear as the vines that held Sonic disappeared allowing him to crawl towards Tails._

_"Tails...come on buddy I'm right here!It's going to be alright!"Screamed Sonic as Tails only kept screaming out in pain._

_**"**__**This's all your fault Sonic...if you only knew Fiona was bad news from the start you and Tails wouldn't have fought!Now look where you are...Fiona has poisoned Tails,your best friend and now he's in pain! All because you were too slow!"**__Echoed a voice as tears cascaded down Sonic's face._

_**"**__**NO!TAILS WILL BE OK!HE HAS TO!"**_

_**"ITS TOO LATE FOR HIM SONIC!ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!NOW THEY'RE GONNA GO AND HURT THE REST OF YOUR LOVE ONES!"**_

"_NOOOOOOO!"Screamed Sonic especially when Tails went silent in his arms.  
><em>  
><strong>Nightmare Over<br>**

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!"Screamed Sonic as he sat up in his bed covered in sweat;tears trailing down his face. Sonic placed a hand over his racing heart as he looked around his room;surprised that he was in his room and not in a jungle holding a poisoned Tails.<p>

"Sonic?"Asked a voice as Sonic quickly wiped all traces of tears of his face before his door opened to reveal Bernadette(Bernie) Hedgehog and her robotic husband,Jules Hedgehog.

"Are you ok Honey?"Asked Bernie as she walked over and sat on top of Sonic's bed covers;rubbing Sonic's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine...why do you ask?"Asked Sonic as he tried to hide the fact that he was shaking slightly.

_"We thought we heard you scream?_"Asked Jules in his robotic voice as he walked over and stood beside Sonic's bed;even though concern did not show on his face or in his voice it was still quite obvious Jules was worried for his son.

"I'm sorry...I had that dream again where Muttski ate all my chilidogs."Lied Sonic hoping his parents would buy it until he could at least interpret what his nightmare meant.

"Hm...That's what you get Honey when you leave your lunch laying around right in front of Muttski!"Laughed Bernie as she patted her son's hand while her husband did a robotic version of laugh himself.

_"Are you sure that's all Son?"_Asked Jules as he stared at Sonic;waiting for the answer.

"Well… what time is it?"Asked Sonic as he looked at the time to discover it was 8:45."Oh no I'm late for the meeting!"Yelled Sonic as he jumped out of bed and ran past his parents.

"What's the meeting about?"Asked Bernie as she and Jules both walked out of the door just as they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"There's been weird activity over at Robotropolis for 3 weeks!"Yelled Sonic as he began to take a quick shower while scrubbing his quills.

_"What kind of activity?"_Asked Jules while Bernie went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the late hedgehog.

"Nicole picked up that nearly all of the robots seem to be guarding one room while strange lights shine all over Robotropolis."Answered Sonic as began brushing his teeth quickly.

_"You think Ivo is building a new machine?"_Questioned Jules as Sonic opened the door with his quills dripping wet all over the floor.

"When isn't he?He's literally obsessed with building robots and machines all the time!I'm wouldn't be surprise if he builds them just because he's lonely."Replied Sonic as he walked back into his room;leaving puddles all over the hardwood floor.

_"But doesn't have his nephew to keep him company?"_ Asked Jules as laughed a little at Sonic's earlier reply.

"Company?Yeah right!Snively is more likely Eggman's little dwarf(_no offence to anyone who was offended by this)_slave than a nephew he keeps for company!"Scoffed Sonic through his now closed door.

_"You do have a point."_Replied Jules as he heard Bernie coming.

"Sonic break-what is all this water doing on the floor!"Asked Bernie as she pointed down at the large puddles leading into Sonic's room.

Said hedgehog chose the best time to open his door only to see his mom looking at him with a frown."What?"Asked Sonic as he finished putting on his gloves.

"You left puddles all over the floor!"

"Oops."Replied Sonic as he rushed into the bathroom,got a rag,and wiped up all of the puddles in a split second before standing his mom with his quills still soaking wet.

"Show-off...oh well like father like son."Sighed Bernie as she left both boys yelling at her on what she meant by her statement.

* * *

><p>Sonic was throwing open the living room door while calling good-bye to his parents when he was met face-to-face with Sally Acorn.<p>

"It's about time you woke up Sonic...because you're late!"Yelled Sally as she took Sonic's ear and pulled him outside before he could reply.

"Ow!Really Sal...is this really appropriate!"Cried Sonic in pain as he was pulled throughout Knothole.

"When you're 15 minutes late hmm...YES!"Replied Sally as she pulled extra hard on Sonic's ear to prove her point.

"Ok ok!I get the point!But come on Sal this is embarrassing"Yelled Sonic as a few of the villagers pointed at Sonic and Sally with amused expressions.

"Sorry Sonic but there are consequences when you're late for a meeting...why did you take so long anyway?You're usually 5 minutes late!"Asked Sally as Sonic tried to shake out of her strong grip without pricking her hand on his soaking wet sharp quills.

'_Can't let her know about my nightmare!'_Thought Sonic as Sally's voice sliced through his thoughts.

"Did you hear me Sonic?"Asked Sally;curious about Sonic's lack of answer.

"Sorry Sal I just overslept is all."Apologized Sonic as they neared the base where the others were waiting.

"I'll forgive you...when you show up on time for a meeting!"Said Sally slightly curious on why Sonic didn't come up with a better excuse like the time when he said he got abducted by aliens_(till Sally found out he instead was looking for his shoes)_.

"Come on Sal!"Yelled Sonic as Sally dragged him into the building of their old hideout;his voice echoing off the walls as they approached the meeting room.

* * *

><p>The doors banged opened to reveal Princess Sally and the Legendary Hero of Mobius,Sonic the Hedgehog who was being pulled roughly by the ear as they both walked into the room<em>(or in Sonic's case stumbled)<em>in front of all the Freedom Fighters who began to laugh when Sonic continued to complain about his sore ear.

"Now that Sonic has finally decided to join us let the meeting start!"Yelled Sally as she plopped Sonic into his seat beside Tails before releasing his now red ear.

"More like forcefully decided."Mumbled Sonic holding his red ear as Sally sent him a quick glare before starting the meeting.

Sonic turned his head to glare at Tails as he began to snicker at Sonic's problem._"What're you laughing about Tails?"_Whispered Sonic as Sally began to talk about the strange lights at Robotropolis.

_"It's just that you and your girlfriend seemed to be having a lot of fun before you got here."_Replied Tails as Sonic playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"SONIC,TAILS!"Yelled Sally as both Sonic and Tails stumbled out of their chairs and landed onto the ground.

"And the embarrassment continues."Mumbled Sonic as the Freedom Fighters broke out in a fit of laughter while both he and Tails got off the ground before dusting themselves off.

"Were you two even listening?"Asked Sally as the other Freedom Fighters continued to laugh at Sonic and Tails misfortune.

"Of course we were listening!"

"Than what was I saying?"

"You were talking about the strange lights at Robotropolis."

"And the weird robot activity!"Added Tails as Sally stared at them with a frown.

"That's not it at all."

"What?"Said both Sonic and Tails in unison as they stared back at Sally in disbelief.

"Tricked you!Now sit down and let us continue the time with you two listening."Replied Sally with a smile as both Sonic and Tails sat back in their chairs with frowns on their faces.

"Hmph."

"Anyway thanks to Nicole we got video feed from Robotropolis through one of Eggman's surveillance cameras near the control room."Said Sally as said computer loaded an image onto the big screen that was behind Sally;on the screen showed bunches of robots protecting a locked room that was emitting strange bright lights."From what I could conclude from the video feed is that all the robots seemed extremely attracted to the room and every 5 minutes they would change shifts can you play the video please Nicole?"

"Affirmative Sally."Replied Nicole as the video began to play showing the robots standing at the doors before switching with different models.

"Hold it Nicole what's that?"Asked Rotor as he pointed over to a black figure in the video.

"Hmm...good question Rotor!Nicole please magnify 50% on that black figure near the edge of the screen."Asked Sally as Nicole magnified the figure in the corner enough to reveal...Uncle Chuck!

"What ees the Uncle of Soneek doing at Robotropolees?"Asked Antoine as everyone turned to Sonic for the answer.

"Hey don't look at me!That would probably explain why he wasn't at breakfast!"Yelled Sonic as he put his hands in the air.

"Ah believe ya Sugarhog."Said Bunny as she observed the figure on the screen.

"Well it looks like Uncle Chuck went on an unauthorized mission to Robotropolis."Murmured Sally as everyone talked amongst themselves.

"Sounds like certain someone we know."Said Tails as he jabbed Sonic in the shoulder.

"Oh don't you start too, Tails!"Replied Sonic as he messed up Tails's bangs before he started to protest."Princees can't we just communitatte with him?"Asked Antoine as Sally rubbed her chin in thought.

"It's communicate,Ant."Corrected Sonic as Antoine thought about.

"Are you sure it's not communitatte ?"Asked Antoine as Sonic shaked his head.

"No its communicate."

"Communitatte?"

"Communicate!"

"Communitatte?"

"Ant for the last time its-"Began Sonic before Sally walked and pinched his sore ear."Oww!What's that for!"Yelled Sonic as Sally slowly began to release his ear.

"To silence the both of you and everyone else while I contact your uncle."Replied Sally as Sonic rubbed his slightly swollen ear before lightly glaring at Sally.

"What?I can't hear you because my ear is _swollen!_"Yelled Sonic as Sally rolled her eyes playfully at Sonic's behavior before standing in front of everyone."Nicole please contact Uncle Chuck."Asked Sally as Nicole instantly began to connect to Charles's communicator before a fuzzy image began to develop on the screen.

"Chuck do you read me?"Asked Sally as she saw a fuzzy but blue mustached face appear onto the screen.

"_Oh...um...hello Princess."_Answered Uncle Chuck nervously as he heard Sally's voice come through the communicator causing him to be slightly surprised but luckily it didn't give away his position.

"Hey Unc."Said Sonic as he waved at the screen before his uncle finally registered his voice.

_"Oh hi Sonny-boy!"_Said Uncle Chuck as he waved back at Sonic before Sally decided to get down to business.

"Chuck is there a reason why you went unauthorized into Robotropolis?" Questioned Sally as she put both of her hands onto her hips.

_"I received a transmission from a friend of mine that he needed help and he asked me for since I have an invention that was capable of getting him into Robotropolis to investigate the weird problems in Mobius."_Answered Chuck as Sally nodded in thought.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me or anyone else about this."Said Sally as she watched Uncle Chuck duck back into the shadows before reappearing.

_"I was asked to do the mission at last minute Princess Sally and that left me no time to inform anyone of my mission."_Replied Uncle Chuck quietly as he looked around the corner he was hiding at to see his 'friend' trying to distract the robots without getting himself in trouble.

"Still it would've been good if you informed someone before you just go waltzing into a mission."Said Sally as Uncle Chuck began to open his mouth to reply when he saw a green blur out of the corner of his eye rush out of the locked room.

_"I have to go Princess something just came up!_"Whispered Uncle Chuck urgently before his communicator cut off leaving the room in silence.

* * *

><p>"Wow…"Said Tails as he stared the static on the screen."Something more is going on at Robotropolis."Mumbled Rotor as everybody else nodded in agreement.<p>

"_Hope nothing bad happens to my Uncle_."Whispered Sonic as he remembered his dream with Tails screaming painfully before lying limp in his arms.

'_Or anyone for that matter!'_Thought Sonic as he suddenly felt Tails tap on his shoulder;slightly scaring him from his thoughts.

"Are you ok Sonic?"Asked Tails with a worried expression on his face when Sonic hesitated before replying.

"...Yeah I'm fine Tails just worried about my uncle."Answered Sonic with a weak smile.

What he said _was_ half true ...he was worried for his uncle but he was more distracted at the moment about his dream and the meaning of it. Tails could only nod before Sally called every to her attention.

"Well it looks like we got a spy into Robotropolis faster than I thought."Said Sally as the others only nodded their heads.

"But Sally-girl...what was that green blur on the edge of his communicator?"Asked Bunny as the others shouted ,"yeah" in agreement.

"I really think that green blur was another robot that Eggman probably created to guard his newest project from intruders."Replied Sally as she pointed at the screen where Nicole had pulled up the recording from the conversation between Sally and Uncle Chuck;on the screen showed the green blur paused.

'_Something looks familiar about that blur!'_Thought Sonic as a small vision showing…,_Scourge smirking and laughing as Tails was screaming,_worked its way into Sonic's vision before he let out a startled yelp and fell out his seat and landed with a heavy '**THUD' **on the ground.

"Sonic!Are you ok?"Yelled Tails as he and Sally both ran over to help the dazed hedgehog off the ground.

* * *

><p>"For the last time I'm ok!"Yelled Sonic as the rest of the crew(<em>Bunny,Antoine,and Rotor<em>) rushed over to check up on the slightly annoyed hedgehog.

"What happened to ya Sugar-hog?"Asked Bunny as Sonic sat back down in his chair;wiping off the non-existent dust that was on his arms.

"I leaned too far back in my chair is all."Answered Sonic hating that he was lying through his teeth to his best friends.

"Ah yes Soneek ees a clumsy hedgehog."Said Antoine smugly before Sonic and the others frowned at his sentence.

"Says the one who trips over his own feet even when he's standing!"Countered Sonic as he and Antoine both began to argue on who was clumsier(_which Antoine was losing since he didn't have much evidence of Sonic being clumsy)_before Rotor broke them up.

"Hey guys this is no time to argue."Said Rotor as both Antoine and Sonic stopped in mid-argue.

"He's right Ant...let's settle this outside!"Said Sonic as he began to get up before Sally gripped his shoulders and pushed him back in his seat.

"I pretty sure Rotor didn't mean that Sonic."Said Sally as Sonic crossed his arms in annoyance."Anyway back to the meeting-" Started Sally until a loud **'Boom' **sounded from outside.

"Let's like we gotta cut this meeting short Sal!"Yelled Sonic as he and the rest of the Freedom Fighters rushed out door only to be met with a bunch of screaming Knothole villagers.

"What's going on?"Questioned Sonic as he stopped a yellow dingo who was trying to escape the explosion at the entrance of Knothole.

"There's a bombing at the entrance and everyone says its the works of Eggman!"Yelled the dingo before he rushed off with the rest of the crowd trying to get far away from the entrance.

"Hmm...you'll think Eggman would know better than to come in without knocking."Said Sonic as he watched Bunny walk over to a little girl who lost her parents to help.

"Sonic while we help some of the villagers you and Tails go see what Eggman's up to!"Commanded Sally as Sonic and Tails gave a brief salute to Sally before rushing off towards the entrance of Knothole.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Eggman's up to Sonic?"Asked Tails as he used his namesakes to propel himself along the speeding blue blur.<p>

"Probably another one of his '_dangerous' _robots sent out to '_destroy'_ us."Said Sonic making sure to let his air quotes be noticed.

"But why would Eggman just start bombing instead of surprising us with one of his giant robots in Knothole?"Asked Tails as they neared the entrance.

"He must be drawing us out of Knothole so no one can help us..._hmph I didn't know Eggman cared_!"Said Sonic as he mumbled the last part even though he knew Tails would pick up the flying words.

"Sonic-"Started Tails before a chunk of wood flew out of nowhere and slammed right into him causing him to go flying back before slamming into the ground.

"Tails!Are you ok?"Asked Sonic as he hit the brakes before running back to the fallen fox.

"I'm fine Sonic but both of my Tails are tangled in the wood."Replied Tails as he pointed back at his tangled namesakes.

"Ok but-"

"HELP!"Yelled a shrill voice from within the enormous dark fiery cloud that loitered at the entrance.

"Sonic go help that person I'll get there as soon as I can!"Said Tails as he shooed Sonic away before he began to try and pick the wood out of his namesakes.

"Ok!See ya Tails!"Yelled Sonic before he ran towards the dark cloud to save the mysterious person.

* * *

><p>Sonic performed a back-flip as a bomb went off right where he was standing only seconds ago.<p>

"Wow Eggman must be serious this time!But...I haven't done anything to annoy old Eggy..._yet._" Said Sonic as a amused yet confused smile came on his face before he began searching for the mysterious victim.

"HEY IS ANYONE HERE!"Yelled Sonic as he tried to manoeuvre his way through the fiery furnace;frowning as he couldn't see squat in front of him.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"Yelled the voice again as Sonic began to make his way towards the frantic voice while sidestepping the bombs as they flashed all around him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"Yelled Sonic as the ground beside him lit up in a orangish reddish light.

"_I'm right here!"_Whispered a voice so close that it caused Sonic to jump back in surprise...and also allowing him to let his guard down as a bomb fell and went off too close to Sonic.

"ARGH!"Yelled Sonic as shrapnel bit into his skin causing it to bleed in different places _especially_ in his shoulder as a thick piece lodged itself there.

"_Are you ok Sir?I didn't mean to frighten you!_"Whispered the voice sincerely as a hand found Sonic's and helped him off the ground.

"It's alright let's just get you outta of here."Mumbled Sonic as the person held onto his hand.

"Wait-"Started the person before she\he began to cough violently.

"Are you ok?"Asked Sonic before he started to cough violently himself.

"I should ask you the same question. It seems you inhaled more smoke than me!"Said the voice worriedly as Sonic finally finished coughing.

"Heh I'm fine now let's get out of here!"Yelled Sonic before he grabbed the stranger's hand and just in time as another bomb,_this time bigger,_exploded right in front of them causing both of them to go flying into the air.

"Woah!"Yelled Sonic as the stranger only screamed before someone grabbed Sonic's other hand causing them to stop and float in mid-air."What the-Tails you made it!"Said Sonic happily as he stared through the smoke to see a familiar foxed face smiling at him.

"Do you have the person who was trapped in the smoke Sonic?"Asked Tails as Sonic made a fake pouting face at Tails's question.

"You should know me better than that Tails!Of course I got him."Replied Sonic as Tails only nodded before flying them out of the fiery inferno.

* * *

><p>Tails landed outside the inferno as the villagers began to surround the two heroes and the mysterious stranger. Sonic hissed faintly as his wounds met the fresh air before concealing his wounded shoulder and just in time too as began Tails to notice his wounds for the first time as he helped Sonic off the ground.<p>

"Oh wow!Sonic are you ok?!"Yelled Tails as the other villagers also noticed the wounds littering Sonic's body.

"Yeah I'm fine but its who I helped that I'm more worried about."Replied Sonic as he turned to help the person he rescued from the inferno up.

"Are you-" Began Sonic as he grabbed the person's hand only to have another vision work its way into his mind.

_Fiona was holding a now empty cup as she laughed at the whimpering Tails on the ground before looking up at Sonic._**"**_**Enjoying the show Blue?"**__Purred Fiona as Tails continued to whimper and scream._

"Woah!"Yelled Sonic as he tripped and landed on the ground before he stared at the victim who had finally made _herself_ known.

'_The hair...the costume...the eyes and her tail!'_Thought Sonic as he gasped at who he was staring at."Fiona!?"Yelled Sonic as the villagers behind him and Tails included gasped at who they were staring at.

"Hi Blue."Said Fiona the Fox as she waved uncertainly at Sonic.

**Me:My new story's first chapter completed!:)  
>Sally:What happened to the boys?<br>Me:Umm…  
>Sonic:*Jumps out the closet tied to Shadow on a chair*SHE TIED US TO THIS CHAIR!<br>Me:How did you get out the closet?  
>Shadow:We both have Chaos Energy inside of us and you're asking how?<br>Sally:He has a point!Wait-you TIED THEM TO THAT CHAIR?  
>Me:Wouldn't you do it too?<br>Sally:Well...**_**yes I would.  
><strong>_**Sonic:Really Sally?  
>Shadow:The only sensible person in this room has gone to the other side!<br>Sonic&Me:Hey!  
>Sally:I don't know if I should either be insulted or take that compliment?<br>Sonic:So...wait wouldn't she technically be joining your side?  
>Shadow:...<br>Sonic:Why so silent Faker-HEY STOP TRYING TO BITE ME!  
>Sally&amp;Me:*Sigh*So sad.<br>Me:Anyway please review this story and I hope this one's good enough!Now…  
>Everybody:BYE!<strong>


	2. Funnny Examinations and Apologies

**Sonic:I can't believe you tied us to a CHAIR!  
>Me:How many times do have to say I'm SORRY!Seriously what will it take for you two accept my apology?<br>Shadow:Give me my own story.  
>Sally&amp;Sonic&amp;Me:Umm...No<br>Shadow:Hmph...and why not?  
>Sally:Um…<br>Me:Uh…  
>Sonic:Because you're a emo.<br>Shadow:So…  
>Sonic:You're like the bad kind that has a gun...and shoots people with it...<strong>_**especially **_**ME**_**!**_**  
>Shadow:I still don't see your point.<br>Me:*whispers to Sally and Sonic***_**And he's supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform?  
><strong>_**Shadow:Yes and I'm not deaf.  
>Me:*Gulps*Um...heh heh!<br>Shadow:Do you really want me to show you who's the Ultimate Lifeform?  
>Me:No…<br>Shadow:Too bad because here's-where did Faker go?  
>Sonic:*sneaks behind Shadow and takes his special red emerald out of his quills*<br>Sally:I don't know I think he went to the bathroom.  
>Shadow:That's a surprise that he managed to get out of the room without me noticing.<br>Sonic:Talking about little ole me Shads?  
>Shadow:Where did you come from?<br>Sonic:Well…when a mommy and daddy hedgehog get together…  
>Shadow:Are you always a nuisance?<br>Sonic:No...only when you're around.  
>Shadow:Grr…<br>Me:Anyway...Sally do you want to do the reviews with me?  
>Sally:Sure!<br>Sally&Me:Please review this story because we need the reviews...and this story is for the people!Now…Que the story!**

**Chapter 2**

'_**The hair...the costume...the eyes and her tail!'**__Thought Sonic as he gasped at who he was staring at."Fiona!?" Yelled Sonic as the villagers behind him and Tails included gasped at who they were staring at._

_"Hi Blue."Said Fiona the Fox as she waved uncertainly at Sonic._

* * *

><p>"Quick arrest her!" Yelled Sally as some of the Freedom Fighters including herself ran over and grabbed her arms before securing them in handcuffs.<p>

"Sonic?" Said Tails hesitantly as he saw Sonic frozen on the ground staring at Fiona before snapping out of it.

"Huh?What Tails?" Asked Sonic as if nothing happened a minute ago.

"Are you okay Sonic?"Asked Tails helping the slightly dazed hedgehog off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine."Answered Sonic as he made sure to keep his right shoulder away from Tails's searching gaze.

"If you say so."Said Tails as both he and Sonic stared at Sally as she questioned Fiona.

"What are you doing back here?Don't you know you're not allowed back in Knothole for what you've done?"Stated Sally coldly while Fiona shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"I didn't exactly mean to come back unannounced like this Princess Sally...I kind of had some complications…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**  
>"<em>I'm tired of this Scourge!I'm tired of you controlling me with that device of yours!If it wasn't for you I would've still been friends with Sonic and the others!"Yelled Fiona as she tried to break free of Scourge's tight grip.<em>

_Fiona had just broken free of Scourge's mind control device(her yellow hair bow that she long ago threw off of her head)that a long time ago had been given to him by Dr. Eggman. Anyway they were currently in Robotropolis after Scourge had gotten the word from Eggman that he needed help with a new invention and that his old mind control device was wearing off on Fiona. Scourge instantly grabbed Fiona and rushed over to Robotropolis only to have the device wear off in the corridor in one of Eggman's bases._

"_Come on Babe you know you would've enjoyed it even without the device." Said Scourge as he dragged Fiona closer to him with a seductive smile._

_"No!Let me go Scourge!__**My life's ruined thanks to you!**_"_Yelled Fiona as she kicked the unsuspecting hedgehog in the stomach causing him to release her long enough for her to run away._

"_Grr...YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER FIONA!CAUSE I'M COMING AFTER YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"Screamed Scourge as Fiona continued to run down corridor after corridor till she reached outside;not looking back to see if Scourge was trying to find her as she reached the forest and ran to the only people she knew could help her...The Freedom Fighters.  
><em> _  
><em> **Flashback Over  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm...and what about the bombings?"Asked Sally as she crossed her arms with a frown.<p>

"Scourge went back to Eggman and told him of my escape from his evil mind control device and came after me when I made it to the entrance of Knothole."Replied Fiona tiredly as she felt some of her injuries catch up with her.

"And you expect us to automatically believe you?"Questioned Sally with a glare as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"No...I knew you...guys would still think...that I was still a traitor...but it was worth it...to...get...some...help…" Mumbled Fiona softly as her eyelids drooped before finally closing as she went limp in the Freedom Fighters's arms.

Sally sighed before she looked over Fiona whose black jumpsuit was cut in many different places and oozing small amounts of blood."Take her to Dr. Quack please."Sally simply said as the few Freedom Fighters who held the limp Fiona nodded before heading off to Dr. Quack's hut.

Sonic was busy trying to dust himself off when Sally walked over to him and Tails with a concerned glance towards Sonic."Sonic are you ok?"Asked Sally worried as she saw the blue blur look up.

"Yeah I'm fine."Answered Sonic as Sally nodded before curiosity made itself known on her face.

"Sonic what happened when you saw Fiona?"

"What do you mean Sal?"

"You just froze all of the sudden before falling on the ground."Answered Sally as Sonic gave her a thoughtful look.

"Well...wouldn't you freeze up if you saw the last person you were expecting to see right smack in front of you?" Asked Sonic as Sally was about to reply...until she saw Sonic's injury bleeding slowly down his right shoulder.

"Sonic...your shoulder."Said Sally quietly as both Sonic and Tails's gaze looked over to Sonic bleeding shoulder.

"Oh...yeah." Mumbled Sonic nervously as Tails's eyes widen slightly at the sight.

"Sonic you should let Dr. Quack take a look at that."Offered Tails as Sonic gripped his arm slightly before shaking his head.

"No thanks I rather go back to my hut and take care of it there."Said Sonic as he turned away before trying to walk\slightly limp off towards his hut only to have Sally and Tails grip his right arm and pulled it causing him to try and muffle a wince.

"Come on Sonic it can't be that bad."Said Tails as Sonic pouted slightly before Sally and Tails began to drag him towards the doc's hut.

"It is when the said doctor makes jokes about you every time you step through the door."Mumbled Sonic as Sally only rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sonic you know he's only messing with you."Said Sally as Sonic gave one last attempt to wiggle out of his friends's grips.

"Come on guys why can't I just go back to my hut and take care of it there?"Exclaimed Sonic loudly as both of his friends continued to try and push the struggling hedgehog towards Quack's medical hut.

"Because Sonic that metal looks pretty deep in your arm."Replied Tails as he took a quick glance at Sonic's arm where a large piece of shrapnel was sticking out.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Sonic or do you want me to ask Amy if she wants to escort you to Dr. Quack's medical hut instead?"Asked Sally as she pointed at a certain pink hedgehog who was helping a little boy out of a large piece of wood that had trapped him during the bombing by using her HUGE Piko Hammer.

"..._Fine…"_Muttered Sonic before he finally decided to allow Sally and Tails to escort him to the Doc's hut.

* * *

><p>Tails and Sally pushed a once again slightly struggling hedgehog through the door of one Dr. Quack's many rooms in his hut only to discover the said doctor busy with a patient...namely Fiona Fox who was now awake and staring at Sonic and the others with a slightly tired glaze.<p>

"Now hold still while I finish putting on these last bandages."Said Quack calmly as he began to wrap some of the cuts that littered Fiona(_who was dressed up in a hospital dress after her clothes were declared totally ruined)._

"Is she going to be okay?"Asked Tails as the duck jumped slightly before finally acknowledging the three friends's presence.

"Yes Miles she's just fine other than a few cuts and burns."Answered Quack until he saw Sonic's condition."Well...looks who's back!"Exclaimed the doc with a smug tone as Sonic only sighed in annoyance.

"_Hello._"Mumbled Sonic as Sally rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Dr. Quack can I talk you to for minute?"Asked Sally as she motioned out to the hallway.

"Sure."Said Dr. Quack as he walked out the door with Sally behind him. Sonic and Tails began to follow them until Sally put her hand out to stop them.

"Uh,uh Tails can come if he wants to but you Mister are gonna stay here."Said Sally as Sonic crossed his arms in annoyance.

"But Sal-"

"No 'buts' Sonic!You're injured and you need to rest for awhile."Interrupted Sally as Sonic was about to argue when a voice from outside the room began to speak.

"Listen to your girlfriend Sonic!She'll probably help you get in trouble less!"Exclaimed the voice of the doctor as Sonic growled underneath his breath while Sally just smirked.

"Doctor orders Sonic!"Sang Sally as Sonic turned to lightly glare at her.

_"_..._Fine…"_Mumbled Sonic before sitting in one of the brown chairs that was in the room.

"Tails honey do you want to come?"Asked Sally as Tails looked at Sonic who was shaking his head no.

"Yes Aunt Sally."Answered Tails before he and Sally walked out the door with Sonic mouthing '_Traitor'_ in his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sally,Tails,and Dr. Quack <strong>

Tails leaned up against the wall as he studied his tails which were still filled with splinters from being tangled with the flying piece of wood.

"Is there a reason you called me out here Princess?" Questioned Dr. Quack as he leaned against a doorway for another room.

"Well first...thank you for taking care of Fiona."Thanked Sally as Dr. Quack smiled warmly at her.

"Anything for you Princess!I've known you since you were a newborn."Said the doc as Sally smiled;slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah... I just don't know what to do about Fiona...she insists that she was under mind control by Scourge but I don't know if she's lying or not or what to do with her!"Exclaimed Sally as Tails snapped his head up to see Sally with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Well...I guess I could keep her in the clinic until you decide what to do about her."Said the doctor slowly as both Sally and Tails looked up at the doc in surprise.

"Really?"Asked Sally as the doc nodded.

"Sure Princess remember that your like family to me."Said the doctor with another warm smile as Sally gave the doc her own kind of smile."Thank you."Said Sally as the doc nodded.

"Anything for you Princess."Replied the doctor before playfully bowing at Sally.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile With Sonic and Fiona<br>**  
>One word...awkward!Ever since Sonic and Fiona were left alone in the room they've been avoiding each other's glances by looking at everything in the room except each other. That is how it went until Fiona finally got tired of the silence.<p>

"I can't stand this anymore!Sonic...thank you." Said Fiona as she looked over to Sonic who was fiddling with his bloodied glove before looking up at her.

"For what?"Asked Sonic with a confused expression on his face.

"For...helping me when I first came to Knothole...and for getting me out of that bombing." Explained Fiona as she leaned slightly against the examination table she was sitting on.

"Your welcome its just what heroes do."Replied Sonic as he examined some of the cuts he acquired;especially the two in his arm and his leg which were both burning heavily.

"Sonic...I'm sorry for everything that's happened!If I never wandered away from my village in the first place I've would of never caused any of this to happen!"Exclaimed Fiona as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Sonic put a shocked look on his face while the truth was he was pretty sure this was all an act from Fiona. You're probably wondering why Sonic didn't trust Fiona even a little bit from her explanation of why everything happened...well for one thing she did hurt his best friend that he thought of as a brother!And that kind of action could not be forgiven even by someone like Sonic. Besides there was no way Fiona could've been under mind control!There was always a thing the person did that was different or some kind of symptom that let everyone know the person was under mind control like when Sonic was put under Snively's control he did different things than he usually did that proved he wasn't himself.

"It's ok Fiona-"

"No!I should've never allowed Scourge to trick me into leaving my village or else everything would be better than it is now!"Interrupted Fiona as she tried to wipe away some of the tears that kept falling down her face.

"I-"Began Sonic when of course Sally,Tails and entered the room only to find a crying Fiona and a surprised Sonic.

"Sonic what did you do?"Questioned the three of them as Sonic put his hands up in defense.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Would you just hold still!"<p>

"It's kinda hard to do that when you're pulling metal out of my skin!" Replied Sonic as he squirmed out of the way of the tweezers.

Sonic and Dr. Quack have been at it for quite while after Sally and Tails took Fiona to her temporary room_(the only reason Sonic wasn't behaving better)._

"Well if you had let me inject you with some anesthetic-"

"Fine just pull them out!"Exclaimed Sonic as the doctor gave a sigh before trying to pull out the shrapnel again.

"I'm just curious here...what did you do this time to cause all this shrapnel to get on you?" \Asked as he pulled out a piece of shrapnel out of Sonic's quills.

"Well if you must know I was helping Fiona out of that bombing near the entrance of Knothole." \Answered Sonic before slightly wincing when pulled out another shrapnel.

"And then you got careless and got too close to a bomb didn't you?"Questioned as he pulled out one of the last minor shrapnel pieces.

"...No comment."Grumbled Sonic as Dr. Quack gave a small chuckle.

"That's what I thought...now you got two deep pieces of shrapnel stuck in both your knee and your arm so you need to hold especially still for this."Said as Sonic gave a sigh before nodding."Ok on three…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Fiona,Tails,and Sally<br>**  
>Fiona was still tired from the bombing so when Sally told her that they were taking her to a temporary room in the medical hut she was more than happy to finally get some rest.<p>

"I'm so sorry to have barged in to Knothole unannounced Princess Sally."Apologized Fiona as a one of the other Freedom Fighter were taking her down the hallway.

"It's...okay Fiona."Replied Sally with a shocked look while Tails fought the urge to look directly at Fiona from Sally's side which Fiona caught but just as she was about to say something one of the guards decided to speak up.

"Princess Sally we've reached her room."Said a small black and white panda wearing red boots named Marv, gesturing towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Ok now-"

"Princess?I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you and Tails for a moment?"Interrupted Fiona causing everyone to stare at her ...especially Sally and Tails.

"Um...ok sure."Replied Sally uncertainly before turning towards the other Freedom Fighter. "Can you go tell the rest to please go help clean up from the bombing and help those who were injured?"Asked Sally watching Fiona out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure Princess Sally!Make sure to tell Sonic that I hope he gets better!"Exclaimed Marv before running back the way they came.

Sally waved slightly and helped Fiona into her temporary room that was usually only used for patients that needed to stay overnight or needed to be monitored.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"Questioned Sally helping Fiona to the bed before stepping back with Tails beside her.

"I...just wanted to apologize to you and Tails for everything I've done."Said Fiona looking at her hands to avoid the surprised looks from the two Freedom Fighters while she continued.

"Princess Sally I'm seriously sorry for betraying you and the Freedom Fighters. You guys took me in and all I did was cause trouble and pain for you and the other Freedom Fighters especially Sonic and Tails.I deserved that punch in the stomach from you a few months ago."

Sally didn't know what to think as she watched Fiona sniffling and wiping away some of the salty tears that had started to fall down her face. Fiona being mind controlled by Scourge?It's a possibility but still the way Fiona hurt Sonic and Tails and then caused them to later get in a fight over her!The two inseparable brothers!If there were two things Sally hated it was fighting(_unless necessary of course)_and...seeing Sonic and Tails turn against each other!But now Fiona,_the one who had betrayed the Freedom Fighters only for everyone to find out that she actually used to go out with Scourge himself_,was back and actually crying and sputtering out apologies,showing absolute remorse causing Sally to think if Fiona really was under mind control like Sonic was. Sally was considering all of this until Fiona got herself under control.

"I'm glad you've decided to apologize for your actions Fiona but...I just don't know if I can just forgive you yet besides..."Said Sally observing Fiona's behavior as she lifted her head to look Sally straight in the eye,gesturing for to continue."I don't think it's only me you should apologize to."

"I know...that is why I've already apologized to Sonic."Said Fiona causing Tails and Sally to look at her in shock. That was why when Tails,Sally,and entered Fiona was crying… that or there was small possibility that Sonic was being rude.

Anyway...Sally nodded before gesturing towards Tails who looked like he wanted to be with Sonic at the moment. "What about Tails?You haven't forgotten about him now?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten about Tails!"Exclaimed Fiona with a shocked frown,as if she thought Sally would have known her better than that.

Tails looked over Fiona and tried to decide whether or not she was acting to show remorse and pain but...with the last minute tears,some bandages that were turning a slight red color,and an occasional sniffle and whimper now and then Tails was having a hard time not believing Fiona.

"Then-"Began Sally until...

**'CLASH!'**"OW HEY!"Echoed a familiar voice after the noise causing Sally to face-palm with a groan.

"I have a feeling who that is. Come on Tails."Groaned Sally gesturing for Tails to follow her and almost made it out the door until Fiona decided to speak up.

"Wait!Um...Tails I want to talk you please."Said Fiona nervously;unsure if Tails even wanted to talk with her especially since he could hardly even look her in the eye.

"I don't know-"

"I'll be okay Aunt Sally."Interrupted Tails surprising both Sally and Fiona when the words exited his mouth.

"Are you sure Tails?"Questioned Sally with a raised brow as Tails nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah,you don't have to worry about me.I'll be okay."Replied Tails as Sally gave him a slightly worried look before sighing with a smile.

"Heh ok Tails.I'll be right back..._hopefully._"Said Sally mumbling the last part while rolling her eyes causing Fiona and Tails to laugh slightly.

"Bye Aunt Sally."Said Tails waving until Sally disappeared from view leaving Tails and Fiona in slightly awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sally and The Two Boys<br>**  
>Sally wasn't so keen on leaving Tails with Fiona since she was the one who emotionally hurt Tails and caused both him and Sonic to go against each other but...she trusted Tails to be on his own. After all Tails and Sonic were literally brothers!And everyone knows how one acts after just one day with Sonic. Sally snickered under breath at the memory of how Tails acted so brave and confident when Sonic had needed his help;sometimes it surprised her that those two weren't really related to each other especially the way they cared for each other. Sally was so busy thinking about this that she would of nearly walked past the room and Sonic were in if it wasn't for the fact that she heard arguing emitting from it.<p>

"You don't just do that!"

"Well sorry if it's my job to try and help people!"

"But you don't just yell THREE and pull it out like that!"

"I did say on three!"

Sally sighed annoyingly before opening the door only to see...Dr. Quack with his arms crossed,glaring down at Sonic who was leaning on his elbows on the floor beside a turned over examination table,glaring back at Dr. Quack while arguing.

"But still you could've warned me better!"Exclaimed Sonic seriously not noticing Sally near the door.

"What's so hard about on three?"Remarked Dr. Quack with a frown.

"Well-"

"What are you guys doing?"Interrupted Sally watching with slight amusement as both boys jumped slightly before turning towards her.

"I was pulling out all the shrapnel-"

"Harshly."Interrupted Sonic causing to glare at him with a frown.

"Okay so is there a reason why Sonic is on the floor?"Asked Sally with her own arms crossed.

"Well I told your boyfriend here that I was going to pull out the pieces on three and the next thing I know he's on the ground."Explained Dr. Quack as Sonic shaked his head in annoyance.

"No that's not what entirely happened!He said he was going to pull them out on three and the next thing I know he just yells,"THREE", and pulls both of the shrapnel pieces out!"Exclaimed Sonic angrily while Dr. Quack just rolled his eyes.

"That's what I meant."

"You could've gave me a better warning than that like saying I'm going to yell three like a maniac and then pull them out!"Argued Sonic with a frown.

"Well sorry if-"

"I'm sorry I asked!"Exclaimed Sally as both Dr. Quack and Sonic stuck their tongues playfully at her.

"Sonic do you need a hand up?"Asked Sally approaching Sonic with her hand outstretched before finally noticing how Sonic looked.

Sonic's shoulder was bleeding heavily onto the white tiled floor while his knee was surprisingly worse since their was enough blood to make his entire leg turn from it's cobalt blue to a dark purple color;his muzzle was also turning a slight pale color.

"Sure thanks Sal."Thanked Sonic gripping Sally's hand while Dr. Quack was busy fixing the examination table back into place.

"Are you ok Sonic?"Questioned Sally watching as Sonic seemed to shift his weight to his other leg before answering.

"Yeah I'm fine."Answered Sonic with a small smile while Dr. Quack was gathering some supplies for the rest of Sonic's injuries.

"When I turn around I hope the both of you aren't lip-locking it."Joked Dr. Quack as both Sally and Sonic blushed a light pink color.

"Dr. Quack!"Exclaimed Sally in embarrassment causing the doc to snicker before turning around with some disinfectant and bandages.

"Oh good you weren't kissing behind my back!Now help your boyfriend over here so I can fix him up!"Exclaimed as Sonic and Sally rolled their eyes before walking over to Dr. Quack.

"You're not just gonna yell THREE while you're doing this right?"Asked Sonic curiously while Dr. Quack just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Depends on your behavior but...since Princess Sally is here I think you're going to be okay."Replied causing Sonic to stick out his tongue while Sally just giggled.

'_I hope Tails is doing okay too.'_Thought Sally worried for the two-tailed fox.

**With Tails and Fiona  
><strong>  
>Ever since Sally left both Fiona and Tails were stuck in awkward silence. Every now and then one of them would speak up and say things such as,"nice weather we've been having",or,"how have you've been doing?"It went like this until Tails finally decided to break the awkward conversation.<p>

"So...what did you want to talk about?"Asked Tails quietly as Fiona looked up from her hands.

"Oh um...Tails I-I'm sorry for everything.I-I played with your emotions,I went out with Sonic just like that,and...I turned you and Sonic against each other!"Exclaimed Fiona sadly causing a few more tears to come flowing out of her eyes."I know you will probably never forgive me for what I've done Tails...but-"

"I forgive you Fiona."Said Tails causing Fiona to do a double take before looking back at the shy fox.

"What?"

"You heard me Fiona...I forgive you."Stated Tails simply as Fiona just looked plain shocked.

"But why?After all I've done you forgive me just like that?"Questioned Fiona as Tails began to twirl his namesakes around his feet.

"The way you look and sound like you mean it.I mean ever since you were in Knothole before you um...betrayed us...you never cried or looked the way you do now so...I guess what I'm saying is...I believe you when you said you were mind controlled by Scourge."Said Tails watching as Fiona froze."Um...Fiona-"Began Tails until Fiona suddenly jumped out of bed and latched onto the surprised two-tailed fox.

_"Thank you Tails."_Whispered Fiona causing Tails to nod in reply.

They stayed that way for a minute until Tails realized Fiona was kind of still.

"Fiona?"Said Tails curiously wondering if Fiona was asleep until a soft tired voice spoke up.

"I'm fine Tails."Mumbled Fiona sleepily."I'm just a little tired."

"Oh um...do you want me to help back into b-bed."Offered Tails awkwardly before Fiona decided to nod instead of replying directly to Tails's offer.

Tails picked up Fiona bridal style,making sure he got a firm grip on her before walking over and placing her down gently on her bed."There you go Fiona."Said Tails while Fiona looked up with a small smile.

"Thanks Tails."Thanked Fiona as she began to get underneath the covers.

"You're um..welcome Fiona.I guess you need to some rest so...I'll just go check up and Sally and Sonic."Said Tails while he began to walk towards the door until Fiona stopped him.

"Hold on Tails!" Exclaimed Fiona putting out a hand as if she was trying use some kind of force to stop him from leaving.

"What is it Fiona?"Asked Tails curiously wondering if something was wrong with the one-tailed fox.

"I want to ask you a question."Said Fiona as Tails looked towards the door before glancing back at Fiona.

"Ok shoot."Said Tails gesturing for Fiona to continue.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic and Sally<br>**  
>Sonic and Sally were finally out of Dr. Quack's examination room and were now walking down in the hallway or...in Sonic's opinion limping down the hallway while leaning onto Sally's side. Sonic was grumbling about while Sally was giggling slightly under her breath.<p>

"Come on Sonic it wasn't that bad!"Exclaimed Sally with a laugh causing Sonic to turn and glare lightly at her.

"He made fun of me Sal!And now I'm stuck with these stupid crutches!"Exclaimed Sonic annoyingly slightly holding up one of the things that annoyed him to no end.

Dr. Quack had given Sonic crutches since his knee was dislocated from the piece of shrapnel and some kind of black material(_sorry I don't know its name_)that was strapped around his knee;his arm was also hurt badly and covered in a bandage too but luckily for Sonic it only needed rest to for a few weeks.

"Oh is the fastest thing alive scared of being slow?"Questioned Sally with a smirk when Sonic turned to her and gave her a fake gasp.

"Me?Being slow! Impossible!"Exclaimed Sonic in fake shock causing Sally to laugh loudly.

"Seriously Sonic don't worry. You'll be back to your annoying fast self in no time!"Said Sally causing Sonic to smile before realizing what she actually said.

"Annoying! Me?"Exclaimed Sonic pointing a thumb at himself.

Sally rolled her eyes actually happy that Sonic wasn't down in the dumps about having to use crutches for a few weeks and that he was starting to get his color back in his muzzle.

Sally was stuck in her thoughts about this until Sonic finally noticed something and shook her out of them."Hey Sal where's Tails?"Asked Sonic curiously searching the area for his two-tailed buddy.

"I left Tails with Fiona."Said Sally simply as Sonic looked at her in shock.

"You?Little Miss I-think-he's-too-young-to-do-that left Tails with someone who slapped him almost a year ago?"Questioned Sonic with a raised brow at Sally who rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny Sonic besides I'm pretty sure Tails will be just fine. Fiona seems to have change from when we last saw her."Stated Sally before explaining to Sonic about Fiona apologizing to her while he was busy with .

"Hmm...she also apologized to me while you and Tails were talking to Dr. Quack."Replied Sonic thinking over about what Fiona was saying while both of them were alone.

"That explained why she was crying when we came back!I thought you were just being rude."Said Sally causing Sonic to gasp in shock.

"Me?Rude!Im-"

"You don't have to do that all the time!"Interrupted Sally with a laugh causing Sonic to pout in her direction.

"Who's being rude now."Muttered Sonic making Sally who heard the comment smack him upside the head.

"Ow!I thought you didn't hurt the injured?"Asked Sonic rubbing the sore spot on his noggin.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't hurt your head...well at least not that I know of."Replied Sally causing Sonic to frown annoyingly before noticing that Sally had stopped all of sudden.

"What's up Sal?"Asked Sonic watching as Sally stared at a specific door up ahead.

"That's the room where Tails and Fiona are."Pointed out Sally as she gestured towards the door.

"Hmm...shouldn't we check up them?" Questioned Sonic while Sally nodded before helping him over to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Inside Fiona's room<strong>

"Um...I-I don't know Fiona."Answered Tails unsure if she was really playing him instead of really meaning what she just said.

"You don't have to answer right away Tails."Stated Fiona with a kind look causing Tails to inwardly give a small sigh of relief.

"O-ok thanks Fiona."Stuttered Tails uncertainly.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Tails!It's not like I'm going to bite!"Joked Fiona causing Tails to give a small nervous laugh before the door behind them opened up.

There at the door was Sonic and Sally making out!...Yeah I'm kidding!Actually Sonic was leaning up against Sally while in his hands he were two gray crutches.

"Sonic!Are you okay?"Exclaimed Tails before rushing over to his supposed big brother and giving him a surprise hug.

"Whoa!"Exclaimed Sonic out in surprise and would have fallen if it wasn't for Sally being at his side.

"I'm okay Tails!"Laughed Sonic while Fiona looked on with a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry about your injuries Sonic."Apologized Fiona as she sat up more in her bed to get a better look at some of his injuries.

Sonic glanced over to Fiona looking over both her expression and her injuries. Sonic still didn't trust Fiona even though he heard from Sally that Fiona seemed different. You see people think Sonic is you know kind of stupid and reckless!Even though the reckless part was kind of true Sonic was smarter than people like Eggman granted him for.I mean with some of the things Sonic does he sometimes can't just go with only his instincts! No he has to go with his brain too. But Sonic wasn't the kind to judge about other people's behaviors especially since he was the kind of person who _always_ wanted to find good in people and that almost anyone was able to change from evil to good(_kind of like Shadow). _But for some reason whenever Sonic gets around Fiona he gets a bad feeling like something bad was going to happen!And the visions that were from his nightmare popping out of nowhere weren't helping him at all!

Tails looked over to Sonic after finally letting him go and noticed that once again the hedgehog was lost in his thoughts."Sonic?"Said Tails starting to get really worried for the blue hedgehog since that was about the third time he seemed to zone out.

"Hmm?"Mumbled Sonic shaking his head slightly to get rid of some of his unwanted thoughts.

"Didn't you hear Fiona,Sonic?" Asked Sally wondering if Sonic really did hit his head earlier and she didn't know about it.

"Yeah I did...I just had a small headache is all."Lied Sonic wondering if his friends would really buy it since he had been acting a little...off all day."Anyway Fiona I accept your apology but it really wasn't your fault...it was Scourge's."Said Sonic before anyone could object to his earlier statement and making Fiona smile for a minute until she remembered something.

"Eggman was involved too."Muttered Fiona causing Sally,Sonic,and Tails's heads to snap in interest.

"What do you mean by that Fiona?"Asked Sally as Fiona began to yawn,obviously starting to get tired.

"Eggman and Scourge...they...they both came after...me and Eggman...knew I would try and get help...from you guys so...he sent Scourge and some robots...after me…"Explained Fiona until she trailed off when her eyes drowsily closed causing her to slump into her bed.

Sally sighed both annoyed at Fiona's condition and the fact that once again Eggman was up to no good.

Everyone in the room was silent as Fiona was sleeping until Sonic decided to break it.

"So...what do we do now?"Asked Sonic causing Sally to turn towards him and Tails.

"Well first off you two are going home."Stated Sally making the two brothers in confusion.

"Why!"Whined Sonic and Tails in unison as Sally sighed.

"Because its almost nighttime and I think you two wouldn't like to keep your parents waiting for you to come home."Explained Sally mainly to Sonic since he was stumbling a bit with his two crutches,obviously not used to having crutches especially since Sally had moved away from his side.

"But-"Went the two brothers until Sally made a pinching motion which caused both boys to shut their mouths and lower their ears near their heads in fear of getting them pinched.

"Good boys."Cooed Sally as she patted them on the head before walking out the room.

"Your girlfriend's mean Sonic."Joked Tails causing Sonic to whack him in the back with a crutch.

"Haha very funny Tails but don't forget that she's your aunt."Replied Sonic backing away in time as Tails tried to bop him in the head.

"Too slow bro!You just can't-"Taunted Sonic until he heard a familiar laughing voice coming from behind him causing his ears to twitch from the sound.

Sonic looked behind him only to see Fiona sleeping peacefully in her temporary bed._'I thought I heard-"_**'Bop!'**Sonic blinked his eyes in surprise before realizing that Tails had bopped him right on top of the head.

"Who's slow now Sonic?" Teased Tails as Sonic looked at him in confusion.

"Didn't you hear that Tails?"Asked Sonic causing Tails to frown.

"Hear what?"Asked Tails wondering if something was wrong with Sonic.

"Umm... nothing. We better catch up with Sally."Implied Sonic hoping Tails doesn't notice that he changed the subject but luckily for him Tails took the bait.

"Why its not like she's-"

"SONIC,TAILS COME ON!"Screamed Sally from the hallway startling the two boys.

"See what did I tell you Tails!"Exclaimed Sonic with a smile as Tails rolled his eyes.

"Well...I think we know where she gets it from."Teased Tails as he was walking out the door...only to pushed onto the floor.

"Oof!"Went Tails landing on his stomach as he heard laughter behind looked up in time to see Sonic slightly leaning over him with a smirk sprayed across his face.

"Clumsy,clumsy Tails. Hey wait,do you smell that?It smells like I just served you a revenge dish."Taunted Sonic with a wider smirk only to back away when Tails gave him a wicked smile.

"N-now T-tails!" Stuttered Sonic backing away,stumbling every now and then when he tried to walk with the crutches;realizing the crazy look in Tails's eyes.

"No you're right Sonic! Now to thank you for serving me that splendid dish how about I give you my own kind of revenge dish!"Exclaimed Tails with a smirk while Sonic kept backing up until he was against the wall.

"N-no thanks T-tails I'm n-not hungry!"Stuttered Sonic only for Tails to continue approaching."Come o-on Tails you w-won't hurt the in-injured!"Said Sonic shakily trying to convince Tails to leave him alone.

"Hurt no...seek revenge on yes!"Exclaimed Tails before trying to tackle Sonic.

"Nooo!"Yelled Sonic,his voice echoing down hallway.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sal it wasn't that bad!"Exclaimed Sonic trying to shake his head out of Sally tight grip.<p>

"Yeah Aunt Sally we didn't mean it!"Said Tails trying his best not to wince when Sally pulled on both of their ears.

"Not bad!?You didn't mean it!?I find you guys having a fistfight in the middle of a medical hut!"Exclaimed Sally angrily pulling both of their ears to emphasize her point."Besides Sonic both of your wounds are reopening."

Sonic and Tails craned their heads as best as they could to stare at Sonic's wound which were indeed starting to open up_(the bandages on both his arm and leg were starting to reveal dark red spots)_.

"Okay I get it Sal but could you let go or at least pinch a different ear!"Yelled Sonic getting annoyed of Sally grabbing his sore ear.

"Fine!"Sighed Sally before letting go of both of the boys's ears.

"Thank you!"Yelled both boys simultaneously as Sally rolled her eyes.

Sonic had earlier ducked Tails's hit and landed on the ground but much to Sonic's annoyance and pain,Tails instantly popped up and tackled the surprised hedgehog without thinking. Sonic tried to ignore the pain but next thing the both of them knew they ended up in play fistfight in the middle of the hallway until...Sally came into the same hallway. Long story short Sally dragged them both outside where it was getting after sunset,pulling their ears harshly as their punishment.

"The day went by pretty fast."Said Sally as she stared up at the sky that was colored red and orange but it was quickly turning a darker color.

"Yeah…"Responded Sonic adjusting his crutches to a better position before looking over towards Tails noticing his lack of answer.

Tails was looking down at his feet as they were walking,obviously thinking about something.

"Tails buddy are you alright?"Asked Sonic causing Sally to look over to the now dazed fox.

"What?"Questioned Tails not hearing the question Sonic just asked."He asked if you were alright,Tails."Replied Sally worried for the young kit.

"Yeah it's just that..."Began Tails until he decided to end it right there worrying Sonic and Sally even more.

"It's just what?"Asked Sonic adjusting his crutches so he could grip his younger brother's shoulder to let him know it was okay to tell them.

"Okay...Fiona asked me on a date."Sighed Tails causing Sonic and Sally to gasp in shock.

**Me:Are they still arguing?  
>Sally:Yep…<br>Me:*sighs*Anyway sorry I was sooo slow and buddy I hate slow!Anyway...**_**I got two answers to if we should tape Sonic and Shadow's mouth shut and...its a yes!So while I distract them Sally will tackle them and thank you for this werewolf99...then I'll use gorilla tape to tape their mouths Sally?  
><strong>_**Sally:I can't believe I'm saying this but yes!  
>Me:Okay!*walks over to Sonic and Shadow*Are you two still arguing like brothers?<br>Sonic&Shadow:WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!  
>Me:Actually I was thinking of a story…<br>Sonic&Shadow:NO!  
>Me:Fine(not)...hey is that Eggman?*points over their shoulders*<br>Sonic&Shadow:Where?*looks behind them*  
>Me:*takes Shadow's stolen red Chaos Emerald out of Sonic's quills*It looks like he left!<br>Shadow:Hmph...lame prank. Exactly could you have gained from that?**  
><strong>Me:Entertainment!Like this…NOW SALLY!<br>Sally:Sorry boys!*tackles both of them to the ground knocking them unconscious*  
>Me:I got the chair and the tape!<br>Sally:Ok let's just do this all ready!  
><strong>**  
>Five Minutes Later….<br>****Sally:Is there a reason why you shoved them in the closet again when they're just going to escape using Chaos Control?  
>Me:That's why I have this!*takes out the red Chaos Emerald*<br>Sally:Wow!Okay now what…  
>Me:Wanna go get some pizza?<br>Sally:Sure...but who's gonna watch the boys?  
>Tails:Hi Aunt Sally!Hi Author!What are you guys doing?<br>Me:*smirks*We were about go get some pizza!Can you stay here please and say goodbye to the audience while we get some pizza and bring you some too?  
>Tails:Pizza!Sure I'll stay and say goodbye!Make sure I get pepperoni! <strong>  
><strong>Sally:Okay bye Tails!<br>Me:Bye Tails!*walks out the door with Sally*  
>Tails:Okay hi everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!Anyway please review this story because*gasp*the author isn't sure you guys actually enjoy it!We all know what that means!PLEASE REVIEW!*hears a sound from the closet*What's that?Oh well BYEE!<strong>


	3. Secret Talks and Mysterious Fires

**Tails:Ok...the author and Sally are still not back so...I guess I'm stuck doing -  
>Sonic&amp;Shadow:*Pops out of the closet tied to a chair again*AH HA!<br>Tails:AHHHH!  
>Shadow:SO IT WAS YOU WHO TIED ME BACK TO THIS IMBECILE!<br>Sonic:I AM NOT AN IMBECILE!  
>Shadow:OH REALLY DO YOU WANT ME TO-wait why am I arguing with you and not killing the fox?<br>Tails:K-K-Kill m-m-me?  
>Sonic:You are not killing my brother!<br>Shadow:Oh really and who is going to-WHY ARE YOU BITING ME?  
>Tails:*backs away slowly*<br>Shadow:OH NO!WHERE DO YOU'RE GOING FOX!*breaks out of the ropes*  
>Sonic:SHADOW DO NOT HURT TAILS!<br>Shadow:TOO LATE!*tackles the fox*  
>Tails:AHHH!<br>Sonic:SHADOW!*jumps on top of Shadow*  
>Me:*enters the room with Sally*TAILS WE'RE BA-*sees the boys*<br>Sally:Oh...ok.  
>Me:Sally.<br>Sally:Huh?  
>Me:Wanna go to the park?<br>Sally:Sure. But shouldn't we do the introductions?  
>Me:Ok...one ...two ...three!<br>Sally&Me:Welcome to Chapter 3,readers!WE still need those reviews to continue this story!Now...Que the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:Secret Talks and Mysterious Fires<br>**

A strong wind blew the leaves off of a oak tree as a figure sped past the trees. The figure stopped at a fallen tree before pulling back the sleeve of his jacket to investigate the watch on his wrist that was emitting a soft beeping sound.

"Looks like this it."Said the figure,sliding his jacket's sleeve back down. The strange creature then laid a hand on the base of the tree,smirking when it opened up.

The figure poked his head inside before jumping into the hollow log… and immediately began to slide."What the heck!"Screamed the figure,falling to his belly while his body uncontrollably slid around twists and turns inside the log.

The figure continued to slide around aimlessly until an opening appeared ahead."Finally there's a way-Whoa!"Exclaimed the figure as he reached the of the log and slammed into a mountain of burnt leaves.

"Stupid log dumping me in a stinking pile of leaves."Grumbled the figure,standing up from pile of burnt leaves digging through it for something.

The figure mumbled some incoherent words before pulling out his missing object and placed it on top of his head."Ok enough fooling around!"Yelled the figure stepping out the leaves and investigating where he landed.

All around the figure were small huts,a few had lights on while others were dark. The creature turned before studying the sky where the sun was starting to slowly rise,turning the dark night sky to a more dark orangish color.

"Hmm...as much as I hate to admit it I don't have enough time to accomplish my mission unless...",the creature turned his head to the side where a large tree,a few feet away from all the huts,with low branches and lots and lots of leaves,"I stay the rest of the night."

A wicked smile spreaded across the face of the figure,revealing sharp,pointy teeth. The figure then took off towards tree before jumping onto one of the branches and leaning against it."Watch out Knothole weenies because come morning and you'll have a lot of things on your plate to deal with."

* * *

><p>Sonic groaned as he opened his tired eyes. He sat up in his race car bed before looking over to his alarm clock,sighing when he saw the bright red numbers blinking rapidly. He slept through his alarm clock… again. Sonic began to stand up from his bed… only to collapse when a shot of pain radiated through his leg.<p>

"Oh yeah."Grumbled Sonic,looking with hatred towards two objects that were propped up against his nightstand… his crutches. Sonic stood up slowly and reached over and gripped his crutches tightly."There. Now I-"

"Sonic!Tails is here!"Yelled Bernie opening her son's door and throwing her head inside his room.

"Ok Mom."Sonic slowly began to make his way over to his mom who casted him a worried look.

When Sonic came home covered in a few bandages and stumbling around with crutches,his mom and dad_(even though its technically impossible)_nearly had a heart attack! Bernie practically dragged her son into the living room where she investigated every single inch of Sonic's body that was covered in bandages while Jules tried to worm every single detail out of Sonic. After getting the information they needed,Sonic's parents sent Sonic up to his room to rest_(which Sonic declined to but when chilidogs were mentioned well...let's just say Sonic could have easily beaten the record for the fastest person on crutches)._

"Where are you going with Tails,honey?"Asked Bernie,watching her son try and stoop down to grab his shoes before she finally just reached down and handed them to him.

"We're just going down to the Lake of Rings,Mom."Replied Sonic,putting his shoes on without any trouble.

"May I ask why?"

"Well...remember how I mentioned about Fiona coming back to Knothole and acting...different?"Bernie gave a small nod to her son,allowing Sonic to continue."Well me and Tails are just going down to the Lake of Rings to talk about whether or not we should trust her."

Well… that was half the truth. The other half was that Sonic was also going to talk Tails about Fiona asking the young two-tailed on a date. Sonic still remembered last night when Tails told both him and Sally about Fiona's big question.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay...Fiona asked me on a date."Confessed Tails causing Sonic and Sally to gasp in shock.<em>

_"She did what?"Asked Sonic curiously,putting a finger in his ear to make sure he wasn't just hearing things._

_"She asked me on a date Sonic."Repeated Tails quietly,looking down at his shoes._

_"And what did you say Tails?"Asked Sally,staring at the two-tailed fox who sighed before answering._

_"I… I said I don't know."_

'_Good.I don't want Tails hanging out with Fiona… well at least until I figure her out first.'__Thought Sonic,shuddering slightly at the thought of Fiona harming his little brother._

_"Do you really know?"Both Sonic and Tails looked up at Sally who was staring intensely at the fox._

_Tails stared into the eyes of Sally,trying to decide if he really knew whether or not he wanted to date Fiona."I… really don't know."_

_Unbeknownst to Tails,both Sonic and Sally each inwardly gave a sigh of relief at the fox's answer."Ok boys,let's get you two home."Said Sally,turning around and walking away with the boys a couple of feet behind her._

_"Psst! Tails."_

_Tails glanced to his brother with a confused look on his face."What is it Sonic?"Whispered Tails curiously._

_"Meet me tomorrow at the Lake of Rings."_

_"Why should I-"_

_"Sonic!"_

_Sonic nearly tripped over his feet when Sally suddenly stopped and turned towards him."W-what is it Sal!"_

_"We're at your hut."_

_Sonic looked up at the sign that hung on the hut's door… The Hedgehog House."Oh…"Sonic stumbled over to his door and pushed it open before turning to Sally and Tails."See ya later,Sal! And bye Tails!Remember what I said about tomorrow!"_

_"Ok Sonic."_

_Sally's ears perked up a bit as she looked between the two brothers in confusion."What about tomorrow?"_

_"Oh...um-"_

_"Sonic?"_

_Sonic smiled when he heard his mom calling his name,happy for the distraction away from Sally's question."Looks like my mom calling me Sal! I gotta go! See ya guys tomorrow!"Yelled Sonic,closing the door before Sally could object._

* * *

><p>"...ok?"<p>

Sonic blinked as he caught the last word of his mom's sentence,his brief recollection of yesterday fading into his memory. Sonic smiled sheepishly at his mom who was awaiting an answer from her son."Umm...sorry mom I wasn't listening."

Sonic's mother sighed in exasperation at her son's ability to tune her out.

"Ok I'll tell you one more time."Said Sonic's mom,pinching her son's cheeks...much to Sonic's dismay."Sonic,honey please be careful today. Dr. Quack called and told me and your dad that you should be careful to keep weight off of that knee of yours. And I don't want you to go out and get hurt even worse and-"

"I'll be ok mom."Interrupted Sonic,pulling his mom's hands off his face with a smile.

"I guess you're right."Sighed Sonic's mom smiling sadly at her son."Sometimes I forget that you're not that small baby hedgehog that I last saw before I was roboticized."

Unbeknownst to Sonic's mom,this sentence caused Sonic to cringe,the past being a touchy topic for him."Yeah...anyway I've got to go! Can't keep Tails waiting!"Said Sonic as he began to turn away from his mother and head towards the living room.

"But Sonic? What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry!"Answered Sonic,waving to his dad before throwing the door open and closing it behind him.

"Sonic? Not hungry?"Questioned Sonic's mom,concern passing over her features.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long Sonic? For a minute I thought I arrived too early!"Said Tails as he walked alongside Sonic towards the Lake of Rings.<p>

"Sorry about that Tails. I set my alarm clock to wake me up in time but I guess it didn't go off."Explained Sonic,smiling sheepishly at his younger brother.

Again… that wasn't the absolute truth. What actually happened was that Sonic had another nightmare about Fiona and Scourge. This time… they went after his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's Nightmare<strong>  
><em><br>Sonic's eyes snapped open as he stared up at the white ceiling of his room. Even before he moved he knew something was wrong. And when Sonic tried to move only to find out he was cuffed to his bed… he knew he was right._

_"What is-Mpht!"Sonic's sentence was cut off when a gloved hand covered his mouth. Sonic's emerald orbs widened when they stared into the blue,crazy eyes of Scourge!"Scourpght?"_

_"Congratulations Sonic! You've figured out the obvious!"Exclaimed Scourge a smirk lighting up his whole face."Now do you want to know your prize?"_

_"NOPT!"Went Sonic,shaking his head at Scourge's question._

_"I'll that take as a yes!"Said Scourge as he gave a nod to someone out of Sonic's line of vision._

_"Maurice!"_

_Sonic's head snapped up in the air as Scourge backed up with a wicked smile,allowing Sonic to see something unexpected...his parents._

_Sonic's parents were leaned up against the wall,glowing green handcuffs(Chaos powered handcuffs that makes it nearly impossible to escape)around their arms and legs. Sonic's mom had cuts and bruises all over her body while her clothes were ripped and slightly bloodied. Sonic's dad(since he was a robot)had many dents all over him while one of his eyes were cracked._

_"MOM,DAD!"Screamed Sonic,managing to sit up to stare at his parents._

_"MOM,DAD!"Mimicked a higher voice as Sonic watched a familiar red fox walk up beside his parents."Man up Blue."_

_"Fiona."Growled Sonic angrily._

_"Aww...is that any way to greet a friend?"_

_"You're no friend of mine,Monster."_

_Fiona frowned at Sonic's sentence before she walked over and gripped Sonic's chin tightly in her hand."You better be careful of what you say Blue!"Hissed Fiona,glaring into Sonic's eyes._

_"Or else what!"Spat Sonic._

_"Or else...we'll give you a special prize."Answered Fiona as she pushed Sonic's chin away before nodding over Scourge._

_ Scourge smirked a bit before walking over to Sonic's parents and pulled out… two needles. Sonic's eyes went wide when his eyes landed on the two needles."Wh-what is h-he gonna do with those?"Stuttered Sonic,reeling back when Fiona turned to him and gave him a wicked smirk that seemed almost… wrong and unnatural on her face._

_"He's just showing you your special prize Blue."Answered Fiona, the smirk on her face widening a bit._

_"P-p-prize?"_

_"Just watch and enjoy Blue."Before Sonic could ask any more questions two sharp cries from the across the room drew his attention back to his parents._

_Sonic's eyes widen in shock at what he saw in front of his eyes."MOM!"_

* * *

><p><em>Scourge,first,gripped Bernie's(<span>who was trying to wiggle away from Scourge with no avail<span>)arm tightly before plunging the needle deep in it and injecting the poison within Bernie's bloodstream. Sonic's mom gasped in pain as the poison instantly began to take effect. Sonic's mom gave a sharp intake of air as her chest heaved up and down,almost as if she wasn't getting any air in her lungs. Her eyes then bugged out and she fell towards the ground shaking._

_"BERNIE!"Shouted Sonic's dad in his monotone voice,trying to scoot closer to his wife only for Scourge to block him._

_"Your turn old man."Cackled Scourge stepping closer towards Sonic's dad._

_"D-doesn't S-scourge know t-that needles don't w-work on robots."Mumbled Sonic,hope coating his words._

_"Oh he knows… that's why its a virus instead of poison inside that needle."Answered Fiona,amusement crossing her face when all signs of hope for his dad drained from Sonic's face."Which as you probably just noticed… is just as poisonous!"_

_"No…"Whispered Sonic quietly as he looked back towards Scourge who stabbed the needle right into Jules's arm._

_Jules glared at Scourge with as much hatred that a robot could ever show before his body began to twitch uncontrollably. Sparks flew up and down Jules's body when he slammed into the ground,his eyes flashing._

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THEM!"Screamed Sonic,tugging against the handcuffs to get to his parents._

_"They're dying Blue."Answered Fiona calmly,acting as if two people dying was the most normal thing in the world._

_"D-d-d-dying?"Whispered Sonic in disbelief,his pupils shrinking._

_"Finally he gets it!For a minute I thought we would have to put a 'World's Dumbest Hedgehog' on his head!"Exclaimed Scourge rolling his eyes at Sonic._

_Sonic growled and tried to get out of his cuffs only for Fiona to start laughing at his attempts."What's so funny!"Growled Sonic,glaring intensely at Fiona._

_"Hmm… maybe its the fact that you're too late."Replied Fiona,smiling at Sonic's horror stricken face._

_Sonic looked over to his parents and realized for the first time that… they were both quiet and not breathing!"IT CAN'T BE TOO LATE!"Screamed Sonic,tugging harder and harder at his cuffs until… they broke. Sonic stared in slight wonder at the broken cuffs that were still attached to his wrist and ankles before he began to rush at Scourge and Fiona._

_"Oops! Looks like Blue didn't enjoy his prize Scourgie!"Exclaimed Fiona,looking over to Scourge with a knowing look."You know what to do."_

_Scourge nodded and cracked his knuckles with an uncharacteristic frown on his face and actually looked like he was about to rush at Sonic himself. But he didn't. Instead of running towards Sonic,Scourge instead withdrew a small orb from his jacket and threw it towards the ground;smoke sprung up from the smashed orb and covered Scourge and Fiona in thick smoke._

_"Goodbye Hedgehog."Said Scourge's taunting voice before the room fell to silence. Sonic coughed as he waved the smoke away from his muzzle before he remembered something… his parents!_

_Sonic rushed over to his mom's side before putting his ear against his mom's chest and heard… nothing. Sonic drew back with tears in his eyes and stared over to his dad who was just as still as his mom. Sonic gripped his father's shoulder and began to shake it in hopes of seeing his dad booting up and giving him a huge hug,telling him everything's gonna be ok. When his dad made no move or sound… Sonic lost all hope._

_"No…"Whispered Sonic,allowing the tears to spring out of his eyes."THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!"Sonic leaned towards his mom and dad and gave both of them a small,desperate hug,praying that they would wake up or response in any way._

Then he woke up.

* * *

><p>After waking up at 5:30 in the morning,Sonic just could not go back to sleep! Images flashed across his eyes whenever he tried to close them and it wasn't until about 7:00 a. m before he finally fell back to sleep which was the main reason he woke late in the first place. Besides he-<p>

Sonic's train of thought was disrupted when he mis-stepped and ended up face-planting into the ground with his crutches falling out of his hands."Oof!"

"Sonic!"Exclaimed Tails,extending a hand to his fallen brother who gladly took it.

"I'm alright Tails."Said Sonic,attempting to grab his crutches off the ground only to have Tails grab them before him and hand it to him."Thanks."

"You're welcome Sonic."Said Tails,observing his brother up and down with worry. Since when did Sonic trip?

"Come on Tails!"Exclaimed Sonic,pointing towards(_I might be wrong on this)_the woods that held the magical Lake of Rings.

"O-ok Sonic."Said Tails,following his brother towards the Lake of Rings.

* * *

><p>Sonic's eyes watched a small orange leaf flutter down from one of the many,many oak trees and dropped into the water without making even a small sound. Ripples appeared and spreaded across the lake while the leaf stayed where it was.<p>

"So Sonic,"Began Tails,watching as his big brother blinked before paying more attention to the him,"what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Sonic actually seemed a little bit uncomfortable about what he had to say because he began to rub the back of his neck nervously."Um... I wanted to talk about... Fiona."

Tails's eye-ridges raised up in the air in surprise as soon as the last word left Sonic's mouth. So this is why he wanted to talk! Usually Sonic wasn't the kind of person who never really um... 'talked' to anyone. But ever since Fiona caused a conflict between him and Sonic nearly a year ago,the hedgehog seemed more focused on fixing any problems that may be wrong between them.

"Fiona? What about Fiona?"

"Why exactly did she ask you out?"

"Are you saying I'm undateable or..."

Sonic gave a small chuckle at Tails's answer which helped settle the small tension surrounding the two."No Tails. I'm just asking is there a reason she asked you out?"

Tails started to twist one of his namesakes in his hands as he thought of any reason why Fiona would all of the sudden ask him out."No."

"Hm... you better tell me what all happened while I was um...busy."Said Sonic,fixing his injured knee in a different position as he leaned back a bit on the stump he was sitting on.

"Ok and Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"Aunt Sally told me what happened between you and Dr. Quack."

"Aw man!"

* * *

><p>The figure watched in pleasure from his spot amongst the tree he was sitting in as Sonic and Tails wondered into the woods which meant one thing... this was gonna be easier than he thought.<p>

"Hmph. Fools!"Said the figure,a smirk lighting up his face. The figure leaped out of the tree before landing lightly on the ground. Looking around,the figure investigated the huts and Knothole villagers who were walking around until his eyes landed on a specific hut that was a few feet in front of him."Hmm..."

The figure sneaked over to the hut before withdrawing a box of matches and taking out a match and striking it against the box."This gonna be great."Said the figure,laughing. And with a flick of a wrist,the figure threw the match on the hut,causing a small flame to develop.

"Perfect idea to make a place to live out of flammable wood."Said the figure in sarcasm,putting away the matches and running back to his hiding spot.

The figure looked back at the slowly burning hut and said underneath his breath,"I hope they're in position."

* * *

><p>"Wow."Said Sonic,staring at Tails with one of his eye-ridges raised while his younger brother was busy looking at the ground.<p>

"Yeah. That's pretty much what happened."Said Tails nervously.

"So... when you picked her up did you cuddle her or...-"

"Sonic!"Exclaimed Tails,blushing a bright red at his best friend's sentence.

"I'm just kidding Tails!"Laughed Sonic,a slight smile appearing on his face for awhile until it turned into a slightly serious look."But seriously Tails about you and Fiona."

"What do you want to know?"Asked Tails,looking curiously at Sonic.

"How about... do you trust her?"Questioned Sonic,observing Tails's reaction.

"Yes."

"Why?"

That caused Tails to stop and think. Why did he trust Fiona after all she has done? Was it b-because he still liked her? Or was it because... he pitied her? Yeah he had to pity her! I mean after all she has been through things that Tails has experienced himself! Being alone,scared,and confused. Feeling as if no one will ever know how you feel about a certain thing. Besides... he can't possibly still have feelings for her right?... Right?!

"Because... I just trust her Sonic."Answered Tails,looking at Sonic with a serious look.

"Ok..."Said Sonic,looking away from Tails."Anyway Tails,do you really know whether or not you um... want to go out with Fio-"

"I really don't know Sonic."Interrupted Tails,frowning at Sonic.

"Ok,ok sorry."

Silence started between the two as Tails fumed slightly at Sonic's lack of trust in his answer while Sonic let his younger brother calm down a bit. When Tails seemed settled down enough,Sonic decided to say his next sentence.

"Tails,"said fox nodded his head as a gesture for his brother to continue,"if you ever actually decide to go out with Fiona... I want you to know that I support you 100% along the way."

Now it was Tails who raised his eye-ridges in surprise at Sonic. Was he really giving him the permission to date Fiona? Fiona,the same girl who ditched Sonic for Scourge!? Or... was it some kind of trick?

Tails studied Sonic's expression for a moment before seeing something he rarely ever saw...seriousness.

"Um... thanks Sonic!"Said Tails,smiling a bit at his older brother.

"Any time Ta-"

Sonic's sentence was interrupted when screams sounded from Knothole! Sonic and Tails glanced at each other before standing up and rushing(_well rushing as fast as you can when you're using crutches_)towards the edge of the wood only to be met with a terrible sight.

"Oh no."Said Tails and Sonic in unison.

* * *

><p>All around Knothole villagers were running away,screaming and shouting. A few villagers ran past Sonic and Tails with small buckets while others stood around a hut trying to fan the it. Why? BECAUSE THE HUT WAS ON FIRE!<p>

Flames danced off the burning hut and tried to lick the air. Dr. Quack and a few other people,who knew about medicine,were gathered around a female panda named Mrs. Thompson(_wearing a long green dress with flowers and white high heels_)who was coughing violently into her paws and covered from head to toe in soot. When Mrs. Thompson finally stopped coughing she began to look around desperately as if she was searching for something.

"Where are my sons!"Screamed Mrs. Thompson,pushing away Dr. Quack as she tried to stand to her feet only to have the doc push her back down on the grass.

"Please Mrs. Thompson! Settle down! I'm sure your sons are outside and perfectly fi-"

"HELP US!"

Dr. Quack's sentence was interrupted when a loud scream rang out of the burning hut. Everyone stared at the burning in sheer surprise before panicking.

Tails stared in shock at the burning hut;fear and worry for the person or people inside pumping through his body.

"Oh my gosh Sonic! Someone's stuck inside! We have to-"

Before Tails could finish his sentence a small **'Clang'** sounded right beside him causing him to turn to the side only to see two crutches lying on the ground and stumbling blue blur moving towards the burning hut.

"Sonic!"Screamed Tails,eyes widening when he spotted Sonic running right into the hut. Tails made a move to go after Sonic when a orangish-reddish blur bet him to it and ran into the burning hut.

"Fiona?"

* * *

><p><strong>(I know this is familiar but work with me!)<strong>

Sonic ran into the burning hut;pain radiating through his injured knee terribly. Which he decided to ignore as he looked around the small hut for anyone left in the fire. Sonic ducked,more like stumbled,to the side when a piece of wood dropped from the ceiling and onto the ground next to him.

"HELP!"Pleaded a voice that Sonic recognized as... Noah!(_In case you're wondering this indeed is werewolf99's character that I'm using in my story!)_

"Noah? Where are you?"Exclaimed Sonic,cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the volume.

"Sonic? Over here hurry!"Begged Noah,panic lining his voice.

Sonic ran past the living room and into the hallway where he saw Noah(_a 17 year old panda with a scar on the right side of his_ _face and brown boots_)surrounded by flames. Noah was looking pleadingly at Sonic as he tried to lift a large piece of wood that fell from the ceiling. Underneath that piece of wood was a small figure who looked kind of like... Marv!

"What happened?!"Exclaimed Sonic,looking in shock at Marv who was hopefully unconscious.

"_What do you think happened!_"Snapped Noah,glaring at Sonic."_Now can I get some help?_"

"Sorry,sorry."Said Sonic before limping over and helping Noah lift the large piece of wood with no avail.

"Its not working!"Grunted Noah,backing off from the large piece of wood before interrupting in a huge fit of coughing.

"We need to get out of here!"Yelled Sonic,eying the flames that seemed to get closer and closer towards them.

"Not without my little brother!"Argued Noah,leaning forward to once again attempt to get the piece of wood off his brother.

In that moment Sonic was reminded of himself and Tails. Sonic was the older brother,the one who helped his lil bro whenever he was down and needed someone by his side. Tails was the one who made everything seem... different and in a way complicated. Tails was the little brother who always had Sonic's back even when the hedgehog tried to convince him otherwise. But what the two of them had in common with Noah and Marv... they would never leave each other behind.

"Ok how about-"

"Hey Blue,"started a voice as both Noah and Sonic turned to see... Fiona,"need some help?"

"I... um-"

"Of course we need some help!"Interrupted Noah,motioning Fiona over to his side to help with the lifting.

Fiona nodded at Noah before getting on her knees and helping the two boys lift the huge piece of wood off of Marv's body. After a few seconds the piece of wood began to lift slowly off of Marv's body before they pushed it completely off of his body.

"Marv!"Exclaimed Noah in panic as he leaned down and scooped up his little brother into his arms.

"Now can we get put of he-"

**'Creak!'**Everyone looked up as one of the support beams broke off and headed towards the group. Sonic pushed Fiona and Noah out of the way before ducking out of the way himself. The support beam smashed into the ground behind them as the group began to get up from the floor,glancing at each other,before getting up and rushing towards the door.

* * *

><p>Tails watched the hut collapse with wide eyes. Tails then sighed as he tried to control his shaking before looking over to his big brother who was sitting on the grass getting a lecture from Dr. Quack.<p>

"-And even I didn't think you would have the idiocy to go rushing into a _burning hut_ with a injured knee!"Exclaimed Dr. Quack motioning to Sonic's knee that now was swollen to a purple color around his black knee strap.

"Dr. Quack-"

"I don't want to hear it!"Exclaimed Dr. Quack,pulling a small notepad out of his coat before writing something on it and gave it to Sonic."This time follow my orders!"

Dr. Quack gave Sonic one last look before he walked over some of his helpers who were at the moment trying to load Marv into a small ambulance.

"Sheesh! What's cooking his feathers?"Mumbled Sonic,slipping the note in his quills.

"Maybe...,"Sonic looked behind him to see Sally with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips,"its the fact that you ran into a _burning hut_ without thinking with a dislocated knee and a hurt arm!"

"H-hey Sal."Stuttered Sonic,scratching his head nervously.

"Don't 'hey Sal' me Sonic! What were you thinking?!"Lectured Sally,glaring lightly at Sonic before noticing something."Sonic where's your crutches?"

Instead of answering Sonic rolled his eyes to the side. Seeing this,Sally followed Sonic's gaze over to the entrance to the woods where two gray objects lay on the ground,almost hidden by the grass.

"Of course,"Said Sally facepalming."Stay right here Sonic."

Sonic only nodded as Sally disappeared over to the woods in search of Sonic's crutches.

* * *

><p>"There's something weird going on."<p>

Sonic jumped when Noah's voice startled him. As Noah sat down on the grass beside Sonic,the hedgehog noticed that Noah now sported bandages on both of his paws._'No doubt from the flames burning his hands.'_Thought Sonic before realizing what Noah said.

"What do you mean something weird is going?"Asked Sonic,staring at Noah in curiosity.

"The fire that burned down our hut and... harmed my baby brother... it wasn't an accidental fire."

"Hold it!"Said Sonic,raising his hands up in the air only to lower them when his shoulder flared up."Are you saying that someone purposely caused your hut to go up in flames!"

"Yes."

Sonic gave a Noah an uncertain look."Are you sure you didn't just breathe in too much smoke? I mean seriously! _Who_ would burn down your hut?"

"I don't know Sonic. But I _do_ know that I _will_ find out whoever harmed my baby brother and make them pay."Growled Noah,making a fist and punching it into his hand. Noah's ears lowered when intense pain flashed through his paws and a small wince passed through his lips.

"Woah there big guy!"Said Sonic,placing a hand on Noah's shoulder to calm him down."How about you settle a bit. You did injure your paws."

"Says the one who ran into a burning hut with a dislocated knee."Joked Noah,pushing Sonic playfully.

Sonic laughed a bit before remembering something."Hey,Noah?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"What ever happened... to your brother?"

Noah's face clouded with concern as he quietly answered Sonic's question."Dr. Quack said that Marv broke a few ribs and several bones in his leg. He also said that Marv had to go to the medical hut right away because of the smoke in his lungs."A tear dropped from Noah's eyes as he continued."My mom was so crushed. She nearly had a heart attack when Dr. Quack said that Marv had to go to the medical hut. I wanted to come along but... Dr. Quack said I was too _young_."

Sonic watched Noah stare at the smoke and ashes that remained of his house with a broken-hearted look on his face. Noah had gone through many things in life just like Sonic and the others. When Noah and Marv were younger their mom and dad were roboticized leaving the brothers with only each other. Noah was the one who made sure nothing harmed his baby brother while Marv... well he was a Freedom Fighter hoping to one day find his parents... and get his older brother off his back. And then... the brothers's mom returned and everything seemed to be getting better especially when their mom was changed back in regular Mobian. But there was only one problem... where was their dad? Their dad never returned from Robotropolis and everyone assumed that,like Sonic's dad,Mr. Thompson was still a robot hidden somewhere... safe.

Now someone has burned down their home and injured Noah's _only_ baby brother,adding even more stress onto Noah's young shoulders.

"It'll be alright Noah-"

"_How_?!Tell me _how_ Sonic?!"Screamed Noah,glaring at Sonic."Tell me _exactly_ how its going to get better! My dad's gone possibly dead,my mom has enough on her plate already with trying to support both me and Marv and now she has to deal with the fact that we have nowhere to live,and _Marv!_ He's terribly injured Sonic and-"

"How about calming down Noah!"Exclaimed Sonic,smiling at the panda who in return frowned at Sonic."Oh come on don't give me that look! Look at the bright side!"

"And what's that?"

"We were able to get your brother out of there in time and soon he'll be back on his feet!"

"What about our home and my mom?"

"Hey! There are plenty of people,including the Freedom Fighters,who wants to help support you guys! Besides,"Sonic smiled at Noah who this time actually timidly returned it,"your mom has two boys who'll support her all the way!"

"You're right Sonic! Thanks!"

"Any time Noah."

Noah smiled a wide smile before running over to a nurse who called his name. Sonic watched as the nurse looked at clipboard that she was carrying while explaining something to Noah that Sonic couldn't hear. Noah listened with a frown on his face that quickly turned into a small smile. The nurse then motioned for Noah to follow her before they disappeared out of view.

* * *

><p>"It took you long enough Sal."Remarked Sonic,smirking at Sally who glared in return as she walked up to Sonic with his crutches.<p>

"I was gone only for a minute Sonic."

"By a minute you must mean a hour because that's what it felt like."

Sally frowned as she pulled Sonic up on his feet and handed him his crutches."Aren't we being extra rude today?"

"Hey,its not every day you go into a burning hut and help someone."

"What about that time when-"

"Ok,ok! Maybe its _almost _every day you go into a burning hut and help someone!"

Sally laughed a bit at Sonic's sentence before noticing something over the hedgehog's shoulder."Um... Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering Sally just pointed over Sonic's shoulders. Sonic turned around to see Tails and Fiona talking;Tails was blushing a light pink while Fiona seemed anxious about something. Tails began speaking quietly to Fiona who nodded her head and mumbled something back. Tails then sighed and shuffled his feet while whispering something to Fiona who reacted to it by giving a shriek of joy before leaning and kissing Tails on the cheek. Tails's entire face turned a bright red at Fiona's action.

"You don't think..."Began Sally with wide eyes.

"I think he just did."

Tails and Fiona were going on a date.

* * *

><p>"It worked."Reported the figure in his watch as he stared at the burned ashes of the Thompsons's house and the Freedom Fighters who were too busy talking to notice the figure in the trees.<p>

_"__Great! And did anyone... get hurt?"_Asked the mysterious person from the other end of the communicator.

"Someone they called Marv seemed to get almost critically injured."Replied the figure happily.

_"Almost? Shame really. I was really hoping that someone almost dying would've distracted the Freedom Fighters but never mind that. Did everything-"_

"Go well? Yes,yes they have! And soon we can began our next phase."

_"Splendid! But remember! This is not 'our' plan its mine__. Do you understand?"_

The figure rolled its eyes but otherwise answered."Yes."

_"Yes what?"_

The figure covered the watch and growled angrily before doing as its boss said."Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:BOO-YA! Another chapter down!<br>Sally:Yeah,yeah! But what do we do about the boys?  
>Me:Oh yeah... ok here's what we do...<br>  
>Five Minutes<span> Later...  
>Sally:I can't believe that worked!<br>Me:Hey I resent that!  
>Sally:Sorry! But I seriously can't believe we were able to knock out the boys... again!<br>Me:Yeah... Anyway I-  
>Tails:Wait! What about me?!<br>Me:Oh yeah!*pulls out a large piece of pizza out of nowhere*Here ya go Tails!  
>Tails:Thanks! And author...<br>Me:Yeah?  
>Tails:NEXT TIME PAY ME TO DO THIS OR GIVE ME A WARNING!*Walks away eating pizza*<br>Me:Geez!  
>Sally:Can we continue?<br>Me:Oh yeah! In this story,Sonic and Sally are 15 years old!Sorry if it doesn't follow the story but it is MY STORY!Anyway to leave off with this...WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE FIGURE? WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE? AND WHAT GONNA HAPPEN TO THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS?Now...  
>Sally:Wait!<br>Me:Now what?  
>Sally:What about the boys?<br>Me:Let's drag them to Amy's house!  
>Sally:...ok.<br>Me:Bye guys! We'll see you later in Chapter 4.  
><strong>


	4. Lost Data

** Me:Hi Guys! We're back and we're starting our introductions from Amy's house!  
>Amy:Hi!<br>Me:Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile but I did keep you guys interested with my three new stories! Now-  
>Sally:Wait!<br>Me:What?  
>Sally:We're just gonna leave the boys at Amy's house?<br>Me:No... we're gonna take Tails with us and leave Sonic and Shadow behind!  
>Sally:One... why are we leaving the boys here with Amy? And two-<br>Amy:Why can't you leave the boys with me? Are you jealous that I may steal Sonic?  
>Sally:I-I-I<br>Amy:Don't worry Sally! I would never do that to a friend!  
>Sally:Uh...<br>Me:Great! Thanks Amy! And for a reward I want you to do the introductions!  
>Amy:Yes! Welcome to our Chapter 4 of 'There's a Traitor Among Us!' PLEASE review this story! Now...<br>Me:Que the story!  
>Amy:Hey I thought I could the introductions!<br>Me:Yeah, but you can't do my 'Que the story' thing! That's-  
>Amy:Que the story!<br>Me:No!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:Lost Data<br>**

Sonic was right... Fiona and Tails were going out on a date.

A few weeks after the whole fire situation with Noah and his family, Tails brought Fiona into the Freedom HQ (_which caused all the Freedom Fighters to worry that Fiona may end up revealing what they were doing in there, but the fact that Tails trusted her calmed them down... slightly_) and explained to everyone that Fiona seemed to actually be changing for the better. Sally backed this up with the fact that Fiona did help Sonic (_she looked at Sonic with a weak glare_) and Noah rescue Marv from the Thompson's burning hut. Tails thanked Sally before informing everyone that he was bringing Fiona on a date on Friday night.

Gasps echoed throughout the meeting room as Freedom Fighters began to whisper among each other. Sonic and Sally, who were sitting near each other, threw each other a worried look. Without even using words, they both nodded in understanding.

Fiona and Tails were actually going on a date.

* * *

><p>Sonic nearly yelled in happiness when the meeting was over. After Tails's announcement there wasn't much of anything else that was new or really important. Sally informed everyone that the light coming from Robotropolis was still going strong and bright, so no nothing really new there. But, just before the meeting was over an orange bear with blue eyes named Cody who was a close friend with the Thompsons informed them that Marv was alive and breathing, but it would be about a month or two before he could fight again.<p>

Sonic blinked in surprise when Tails and Fiona passed him, giggling. Sonic stared at the two of them only to gasp when Fiona and Tails laughing turned in Fiona laughing at Tails who was grabbing his throat in pain. Backing up, Sonic made a move to turn around when he slammed into someone causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"Growled a deep voice as Sonic looked up to see... Noah.

"Noah?"Asked Sonic, watching as the panda lifted his head and gave Sonic a confused look.

"Sonic?"Noah looked at the hedgehog for a minute before smiling."Oh Sonic! I was looking for you!"

Sonic got up before offering Noah a hand up."Why were you looking for me?"

"Well... first I wanted to tell you about Marv."

"Oh yeah."Sonic waved to a young parrot with red earrings who was leaving the Freedom HQ."I heard from Cody that Marv was alive, but he wouldn't be fighting for awhile."

"Yeah..."Noah's short ears seem to fall flat against his head."Marv got pretty banged up from that beamer that fell on top of him. He's got a broken leg, a few fractured ribs, and a long deep cut on his head. Dr. Quack said Marv was lucky enough to get to his medical hut in time."

Sonic winced at that. Sonic, himself, had dislocated his knee, and boy did that _hurt_, but that was two weeks ago and now Sonic only had a bandage wrapped tightly around his hurt knee _and_... he got rid of those stupid crutches."Oh... but he's ok now, right?"

Noah looked to the ground and shrugged his shoulders."I-I don't really know Sonic. When Marv woke up a few days ago, he was in so much pain that D-Dr. Quack had to inject a pain killer into him."

Sonic frowned at this a bit before placing a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder."Hey, don't worry about it Noah. Everything will turn out alright. They always do."

"I... guess you're right."Sighed Noah, a small smile appearing in his lips.

"Of course I'm right!"Sonic exclaimed, cockily pointing at himself with a smirk."But... what was that other thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh um... I wanted to ask you if I... could join the Freedom Fighters."

Sonic's jaw dropped wide open."_You_ wanted to join the Freedom Fighters?! But I thought you said you hated fighting!"

Noah rolled his eyes at Sonic."I know what I said, Sonic. But I once promised my father that I would do anything to protect our family in case he disappeared. Even if that means fighting for their protection."

Sonic nodded his head at Noah, seeing how serious he was."Ok... but its not me you should see about joining the Freedom Fighters. If anyone its Sally who's in charge around here."

"Oh, ok! So... where is she?"

Sonic looked at Noah with a silly look."Sally's not a girl! He's a boy!"

Noah's eyes widened in surprise."What!? But I thought-"

Sonic interrupted Noah's sentence by laughing loudly."I-I'm just k-kidding with you!"

"What! But you said-Sonic, that's not funny!"Exclaimed Noah, crossing his arms angrily.

"Come on Noah! You've got to admit that was pretty funny!"Said Sonic as he rubbed the fake tears out of his eyes.

Noah frowned at Sonic before he began to chuckle underneath his breath."Ok, I'll admit that was kind of funny."

"See."Said Sonic, a smile on his face."Now Sally is outside the Freedom HQ talking to Bunnie."Sonic then pointed to the leading out of Freedom HQ.

"Ok. Thanks Sonic."Thanked Noah as he turned to leave when he thought of something."Hey Sonic."

"Hmm?"

"I heard that Tails and Fiona are dating now. Is that true?"

Sonic gave Noah an uncomfortable look."Yeah."

"Really? Wow."Noah then noticed the look on Sonic's face."What's wrong? Don't you like that Tails is dating now?"

"Well..."

"Oh, I get it you're jealous of Tails dating and you're not!"

Sonic's eyes widened as he gave Noah an 'are you serious look'."No!?"

"Oh. Then what's wrong?"Asked Noah.

"Well... um... its just Tails is so young and its his first date! I just hope he doesn't go and mess it up for himself."Lied Sonic, laughing nervously.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"So you're saying you're afraid Tails may mess up his first date?"Asked Noah with a raised eyebrow at Sonic.

Sonic nodded slowly at Noah."Yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh!"Noah smiled at Sonic."Then why don't you spy on him on his first date! I remember when Marv went on his first date a few years ago and I spied on the two of them to make sure everything went alright."

"And did it go alright?"

"Yeah!"Noah put a hand to his chin as he smiled at the memory."A few mistakes _almost_ happened, but I was able to stop and fix them before they got too big."

"Nice."Complimented Sonic, shaking his head in approval.

"I know right! And Marv didn't even find out!"Noah smiled brightly at Sonic before thumping one of his bandaged paw against his head."Oh! I almost forgot to ask Sally about joining the Freedom Fighters!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. The other thing about the panda was... that he could easily forget things!

"You better hope Sally is still out there talking to Bunnie. But knowing how they like to ramble about 'girl' stuff... I say you have an hour or so left."

Both Noah and Sonic laughed at that until someone cleared their throats loudly behind them. The two boys turned around to discover Sally and Bunnie, glaring at the them with their arms crossed.

"_Busted!_"Whispered Sonic underneath his breath, nervously waving at the two girls.

"What were you saying about us rambling on about 'girl' stuff?"Asked Sally.

* * *

><p>A dark figure was standing by one of the windows that allowed it to view inside the... Freedom HQ!? The figure smirked as he watched some of the Freedom Fighters leave the Meeting Room before sliding the window up and climbing inside. The figure looked around for any form of surveillance while walking over to the big screen where underneath it was an keyboard connected to it. The figure looked around once more before typing in something on the keyboard. The screen lit up in a bright white light as the figure began to search through files.<p>

"_What are you doing!?_"Asked a voice, angrily from behind the figure.

The figure turned to see... a Nicole the Holo-Lynx standing behind him with an angry and startled look on her face while in her hands, she tightly gripped a small device with a ring connected to the top of it.

"Ah... you're that... Nicole person, right?"Asked the figure, pointing at the said holo-lynx.

"_That is none of your concern._"Answered Nicole, glaring at the figure with hatred."_Now I repeat my question! What. Are. You. Doing. Here?_"

The figure snickered at Nicole as if she just asked the funniest question ever."What am I not doing here?"

"_That's not what I-_"Before Nicole could finish, the figure lunged forward and snatched her small device out of her hand."_Hey!_"

"Oh, is this important to you?"Teased the figure, looking at Nicole's shock expression with a smirk. The figure then pulled the ring out of the small device before crushing the ring."Oops."

Nicole tried to rush forward to stop the figure only for her holographic body to disappear at the last minute into the small device. The figure grinned mischievously at the small device before throwing it on the table behind him.

"Hmph. That was easy."The figure turned back to the screen where a file labeled 'Mystery Lights In Robotropolis' appeared. The figure used the mouse near the keyboard and clicked the on the file. The said file opened up to reveal all of the Freedom Fighter's plans to deal with the 'mysterious' lights shining from Robotropolis. Searching through the file a bit, the figure finally pulled out a grey hard-drive before plugging it in. The figure then clicked on another icon on the screen before the file began to download into the hard-drive. Everything seemed okay for the figure until... a alarm sounded.

"Huh?"The figure backed away from the keyboard as the entire room flashed a bright crimson color."How'd the alarm activate?"

A beep from behind the figure which caused him to turn and glare at the small device on the table. the figure picked up the device before flipping it open. Instantly, a miniature holographic version of Nicole appeared before the figure.

"**You.**"Growled the figure, glaring at Fiona."You caused the alarm to activate!"

"_Correction. __You__ caused the alarm to activate._"Replied Nicole, pointing at the large computer behind the figure."_By hacking into the Freedom HQ's computer, you have activated the hidden alarm system, that I executed quickly while you were busy._"

The figure snarled at Nicole before a smirk suddenly slid across his lips."So you're saying you started the alarm?"

Nicole didn't seem to notice the smirk on the figure's face."_Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying._"

"Well then,"the figure began to grip Nicole's small device tightly,"I better make sure that you don't tell anyone about my visit."

"_What do you me-_"And just like that, the figure snapped the device in two, interrupting Nicole in the middle of her question.

The figure threw the broken device onto the ground before turning back to the large computer screen. There on the screen, the loading bar was halfway done. The figure's ear flicked in the air as footsteps echoed from outside the Meeting Room. Groaning, the figure snatched the hard-drive out of the computer before running towards the window.

"I sure hope the boss likes having half of the Freedom Fighter's information."Mumbled the figure, jumping out of the window and closing it just as the door to the Meeting Room opened up.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe someone sneaked into the Freedom HQ!"Exclaimed Sonic, throwing his arms up in the air and paced around the room.<p>

"Don't forget they hacked into the HQ's computer."Added Tails, searching through the HQ's computer files to see which files were hacked into.

Sally sighed as she picked up the broken pieces of Nicole's computer."And, whoever sneaked into the HQ must've broken Nicole."

Before reaching the Meeting Room, Sonic and Noah were running away from Sally and Bunnie's wrath while Tails and Fiona were talking about their date on Friday Night. Just then, the entire hallway erupted in a bright, flickering red. At first, everyone was confused on what was going on until Tails informed them that the hidden alarm system in the HQ's computer was activated. After hearing this, the small group of friends rushed towards the Meeting Room where the HQ's computer laid. Unfortunately, when they got there, whatever activated the alarm in the first place was long gone, leaving Nicole's console, broken on the ground and the HQ's computer breached.

"Oh no guys..."Tails turned towards the others and gave them a worried look,"we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem, Sugah?"Asked Bunnie, walking towards Tails with the others close behind her.

"Well... it seems that whoever sneaked into the HQ took some of our files."Replied Tails.

Fiona looked up at the computer screen before turning towards Tails."Which kind of files?"

Sonic raised an eye-ridge in suspicion at Fiona's sudden interest in the Freedom Fighters' files, but before he could even question Fiona about it, Tails spoke up again.

"Well... they managed to hack into our files about the lights appearing in Robotropolis, but..."Tails taped one of the keys on the keyboard before a loading bar appeared on the screen,"luckily, whoever managed to sneak into the HQ were only able to take half of our information."

Sally came up behind Tails and looked at the screen with unreadable eyes."What information about the lights in Robotropolis was stolen?"

"Um..."Tails began to rapidly type on the keyboard as a bunch of words appeared on the screen,"it looks like any main information from the past weeks were stolen and... some of our plans."

Sally sighed and hung her head. Sonic noticed this and shot Sally a worried look."You ok Sal?"

"Yeah Sonic. It's just..."Sally began to twirl one of her auburn curls around her finger,"I don't think that Knothole's safe anymore."

Gasps echoed around the room as everyone turned towards Sally with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean its not safe here anymore, Sally-girl?"Asked Bunnie, casting Sally a worried look.

Sally turned to the others, biting her lip."Well... I mean come on. Think about what's been happening over the last few weeks."

Sonic exchanged knowing looks with Tails and Noah. After the whole fire incident with the Thompsons' hut, everything seemed to go straight downhill. Nearly everyday, all around Knothole, random huts were mysteriously bursting into flames. It was often that the Freedom Fighters had to go and help extinguish the fires or rescue those trapped in the fire. And it would of been pretty easy if it wasn't for the fact that all the mysteriously burning huts... belonged to the newest and youngest Freedom Fighters. Speaking of which, just a few short hours ago, the few Freedom Fighters that were there had rescued a young female monkey who had joined the Freedom Fighters a few short months ago.

"So... there's been a bit of trouble for the past few weeks!"Said Sonic, crossing his arms over his chest."It doesn't mean its not safe here!"

Sally threw her arms up in the air."Sonic open your eyes! Half of the Knothole villagers ending up in the hospital is not _a bit of trouble_!"

"So, what are you saying Aunt Sally?"Asked Tails, a curious expression on his face.

Sally sighed, sadly."I'm saying that... maybe its time to leave Knothole."

"NO WAY!"Protested Sonic, slicing his hands through the air."NO WAY ARE WE DESERTING KNOTHOLE!"

"Sonic..."Went Sally, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sugah-hog's right Sally-girl."Said Bunnie before gesturing around herself."This has been our home for years. There's no way we can leave now."

"Yeah!"Exclaimed Fiona, nodding her head."You guys can't leave your home behind! Besides... its my fault all of this is happening."

Tails came up beside Fiona and placed a hand on her shoulder."Fiona, please..."

"No, no Tails. Admit it. If I hadn't come to Knothole in the first place, none of this would be happening."Mumbled Fiona, shaking Tails' hand off of her shoulder." Maybe it would've been best if I've never came back to Knothole."

This time it was Sally who came up and stood in front of Fiona."Fiona. I can understand why you want to blame yourself-"

"_Kind of like-cough-Sally-cough._"Whispered Sonic, coughing into his hand noisily.

Sally glared at Sonic before turning back to Fiona."_Anywa_y... you shouldn't blame yourself for inevitable. Pretty much everything happens for a reason. This is just one of those times."

"Yeah..."Went Fiona, staring down at her feet."I guess you're right."

Sally was about to say something to that when Sonic interrupted... _again_."Of _course _she's right! Sally's always right!"Sonic ignored the heated glare from a certain person and continued."But shouldn't get back to what matters most?"

"Yeah."Piped up Noah."Like what's happening with all the Knothole villagers."

"And,"Tails motioned towards the screen,"what stole half of our data."

"Let's not forget about the fact that you think that we should just pack up our lives and leave Knothole."Mumbled Sonic, crossing his arms.

Sally placed a hand up in the air, silencing everyone."Ok, ok, I get it everyone. Its been almost a month since things like this has been happening around Knothole. But that doesn't mean that announcing our problems out loud _or_,"Sally frowned at Sonic,"_arguing_ on the safety of others in Knothole, make anything better."

"Sally-girl's got a point guys."Said Bunnie, stepping up to stand next to Sally."Instead of going 'round and complain' about our problems, how about weh start fixing 'em."Bunnie looked over to Tails."Right Hun?"

"Well..."Tails looked over to the computer with a sigh,"we did manage to download some of our plans onto Nicole, but..."

"Nicole's smashed."Finished Sally sadly, lifting the broken pieces of Nicole in the air.

"But maybe Rotor and I can fix it!"Said Tails enthusiastically, glancing over to Nicole's smashed console."Then we can get all the plans out!"

"See,"Bunnie motioned towards Tails and Sally,"one problem fixed already. Now all weh gotta do is continue bein' optimistic and before ya know it... all our problems will be solved in no time!"

Marv smiled."I agree with Bunnie."Everyone turned to look at him."We just have to be optimistic and everything'll work out in the end."Marv turned to Sonic."Right Sonic?"

Sonic grumbled about something underneath his breath and shifted his gaze to the computer screen."Yeah. Maybe its time to stop focusing on our problems and start working on solution..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Few Hours Later...<span>**

The small group of 'friends' spent the last few hours, coming up with a solution to their biggest problem... someone had broken into the HQ and stolen the plans for Robotropolis. At first, there was some ideas that involved starting all over again or to just check the surveillance cameras for any hints of the intruder and hunt them down for the missing plans. But, after checking the security cameras, they found that whoever snuck into the Freedom HQ, somehow managed to disable the cameras, leaving them all clueless. Left with nothing else to do, the others finally departed and went their own ways, but not before Sally allowed Tails to take the broken pieces of Nicole.

At the moment, Sally was busy talking to Noah who requested to talk to her about being a Freedom Fighter.

"So... are you sure I can join the Freedom Fighters'?"Asked Noah, uncertainty lining his voice.

Sally nodded and smiled at Noah."Of course Noah. Everyone's welcome to join if they want to and besides... we could use the help. But-"

"What?"Interrupted Noah, looking at Sally with a curious look.

"Remember, this isn't some kind of game we're playing with Robotnik. This is serious. There will be problems and trials rising up from every which way and there will be destruction and losses. You have to be-"

"I know, I know!"Exclaimed Noah, throwing his hands up in the air."There's going to be things out there that I have to be prepared for. I already went through all of this with Sonic."

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to make sure that you understand that this serious."Said Sally, smiling a bit at him.

Noah gave her a nod."I understand."Suddenly, the panda turned his head and looked at the clock that on the outside of the Freedom HQ."Uh oh, I better go! My mom's probably waiting for me outside of the medical hut! See ya later, Sally!"

Sally waved at Noah as the panda hurried away. Sally turned towards the direction of hut and was about to leave when...

"Yo Sal!"

Sally turned around and frowned at the person who was racing towards her."Hey Sonic."

"Ooh... someone's not happy to see me."Said Sonic, crossing his arms and smiling at her.

"And I think you know why."

Sonic sighed and dropped his arms."Ok, so let me guess. You're waiting for those two special words that you always love to hear come out of my mouth."

"Ding ding!"Went Sally, twirling her finger in the air.

Sonic groaned."Fine. I'm sorry Sal."

"Hmmm..."Went Sally, placing a hand on her chin."It doesn't really sound like you mean it. Maybe I could accept your apology if you sounded a _bit_ more sincere and admit what you did wrong."

"Sally..."

Said chipmunk looked down at her wrist, an impatient look on her face."Look Sonic. I have other things I could be doing at the moment, so if you're not going to apologize, I can just leave and-"

"Hold on!"Exclaimed Sonic, stepping in front of Sally, so she didn't walk off.

Sally smirked at Sonic and crossed her arms."I knew you would see it my way."

Sonic glared lightly at Sally."_Anyway._ I'm sorry for being a jerk when you brought up the idea about abandoning Knothole."Sonic sighed and looked down at his feet."You were just trying to look out for everyone and I was just being selfish."

"Sonic..."Said hedgehog looked up and stared at the arm that now laid on his shoulder."You know as much as I, that you're anything, but selfish. Now..."A finger pushed his face up and caused him to look into the smiling face of Sally."Was that too hard?"

Sonic staggered away from Sally and placed a hand over his forehead, his breath coming out in short pants."_Yes_. It was absolutely dreadful!"

"Oh be quiet, Sonic!"Exclaimed Sally, swatting him on the arm.

"Ok!"Laughed Sonic, rubbing the area where she got him.

Sally smiled at Sonic and began to walk down the path away from the Freedom HQ. Sonic seemed to get what Sally was doing and started to walk beside her.

"So,"Sally looked over to Sonic,"is there a _real _reason on why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Whaddya mean, Sal?"Questioned Sonic, placing his arms behind his head.

"Well, _Sonic the Hedgehog_,"started Sally, poking said hedgehog in the side,"if I know anything about you, besides your arrogance and speed, its that you never _willingly_ apologize to someone, unless they have to hunt you down and tie you to a chair."

"Hey!"Sonic stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest."That's not true!"

"Sure..."

"Hmph."Sonic fumed a bit before rushing to catch up with Sally.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sonic."Said Sally, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

"Wow,"Sonic looked over to Sally with a smile,"nothing gets past you, huh?"

"Sonic."

"Okay! I'm just worried about all the missing information. How could we allow all that information to disappear from right underneath our noses?!"

"Hold on, Sonic."Said hedgehog halted and frowned at Sally who now stood in his way."I have a feeling that you're blaming yourself."

"What! No!"

"_Sonic_, the truth!"

"YES!"Exploded Sonic, throwing his arms up."I admit it! I'm blaming myself for the missing information, the mysterious fires, occurring all around Knothole, and the hundreds of villagers who are close to dying _everyday_! I just wish I could..."Sonic looked down at his feet."I could be fast enough to stop all of this."

Listen to me, Sonic."Sally cupped both of her hands on his face and forced him to look into her eyes."You _are _and always will be fast enough. But you're just one hedgehog and you can't be in two places at once. Besides, the last time you tried being in two places at once, we found you passed out in the middle of the Great Forest."

"But-"

"I don't want to heard it. You're already trying your best, _stop_ trying to push yourself so hard."

Sonic sighed."Sally, I-"

"_Please._"

Sonic's mouth snapped shut as he finally looked, really _looked_, at Sally. For the first time, Sonic saw the frown lines that stuck out on her face, the gray hairs that were just waiting to pop up, and the once calm blue eyes that now looked tired and full of exhaustion. The last thing Sally needed was him acting like a selfish baby at the moment. What she _did_ need was for him to be by her side, supporting her instead of putting more pressure onto her shoulders.

"Ok Sal."

* * *

><p>The figure poked his head out from behind an oak and watched as a blue hedgehog and a brown chipmunk walked away from the Freedom HQ and-<p>

"_Did you get the information?_"

The figure jumped and ended up slamming it's head into the branch above it. Growling, the figure rubbed it's head and glared at the communicator on it's wrist."**What is your problem! I was busy spying on the blue idiot and his girlfriend!**"

The figure continued to look down at the communicator in anger when suddenly... a buzzing noise erupted from it. Screaming, the figure began to claw at the communicator as small cracks of electricity suddenly shot out of it and wormed up his arm before rushing over it's entire body. Unable to the get the communicator off, the figure collapsed to the ground on it's knees in pain. Just as the figure couldn't take anymore... the pain stopped. Panting, the figure wrapped it's arms around itself.

"_Don't ever use that tone with me, again! Now, I asked you a question! Did. You. Get. The. Information?!_"

The figure twitched and groaned a bit before shakily, bringing the communicator to his face."Y-Yes, I-I got the information, b-but I-I only managed to g-get half of it."

The figure stiffen after his sentence and waited for the pain to slam into him once again. When nothing happened, the figure glanced down at the communicator."_Half of it? Hm... I suppose that's better than nothing. For now. Is there anything else you managed to gather?_"

The figure sighed and attempted to get up."I-I heard that the fox brat was going on a date with someone."

"_Is that so?_"The person on the other end seemed to chuckle at this."_Maybe you can redeem yourself from that little episode a few minutes ago and pay the fox a little visit._"

"Yes sir."Mumbled the figure before shutting off the communicator. Glaring at the communicator, the figure managed to get his feet underneath."But I'm going to visit him for my own purposes."

And then, just like that, the figure ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Finally! I got this chapter done!<br>Sally:I-I-I  
>Me:Oh yeah. I forgot about her.*Slaps Sally*<br>Sally:What! What happened!?  
>Me:You went into shock.<br>Sally:Oh... so, where are we?  
>Me:We're back at my place and we're also at the end of the chapter!<br>Sally:What! I missed the whole chapter?!  
>Me:Yeah... but you can still say goodbye!<br>Sally:Fine...  
>Sally&amp;Me:BYE!<strong>


End file.
